Entrapment
by Antique2rose
Summary: Carolyn is taken away by the men in white coats to determine her mental/emotional stability while Daniel is away at one of his Spectral Meetings. However, is Carolyn really the target or merely the bait for a much bigger trap?
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own any rights to The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. Thank you for reading!

Entrapment

Ch. 1

"This must be the place," the driver of the white van spoke in a leisurely tone.

"I agree; this is it," his passenger said as he opened his door. Two large, burley men dressed in white casual uniforms stepped through the gate to Gull Cottage gazing upward to the old home.

"I've got the paperwork right here. Let's get this over with." The driver's voice contained a note of disgust. "I'm ready." But the passenger was not overly enthused, either. The two men walked up to the door of Gull Cottage and rang the bell, half hoping not to get a response.

Carolyn Muir was just making her way downstairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Martha." She opened the door and the sight of the burley men made her wish that she hadn't. "May I help you?" Her voice held trepidation.

"Yes, ma'am. We are looking for a Mrs. Carolyn Muir. Would you be her?" Carolyn froze but tried to remain calm. "What is this about, gentlemen?"

"Ma'am, we have signed authorization from your doctor to bring into Bellvue Psychiatric Hospital for evaluation. If you will just come with us, I promise we won't hurt you". The two men pushed the door the rest of the way open and abruptly began closing in on Carolyn. She started stepping back and uttered in a broken sentence that there must be some kind of mistake.

"Martha!" Carolyn's voice was urgent, signaling an emergency. The stalwart housekeeper hurried into the foyer ready to aid her employer and friend, but one of the men grabbed her and shoved her into the hall closet, barring the door with a chair. She did manage to give the man a swift kick in the shin before hitting the closet floor. At the same time the other man in white lunged at Carolyn claiming both of her wrists in his large hands.

"Unhand me, you . . . you gorilla!" Eyes set and arms flailing, Carolyn was ready to face off the two large hospital attendants that had burst into her home.

—

If Daniel Gregg could doze off, he certainly would have. These Spectral "meetings" of sorts held little interest to him and began drumming his fingers on the table in front of him. Pacing was out of the question. His fingers then slowed to a halt as the hairs on the back of his neck rose and stiffened.

"What the devil?" he murmured. Something was terribly wrong at Gull Cottage! Something was happening to Carolyn!

Through the continuous evolving of their relationship, Carolyn and Daniel had gained an almost empathic connection to one another. At this moment, Daniel could feel both Carolyn's intense anger and fear. A struggle was taking place and he was a world away…

Nudging the Admiral next to him, the Captain spoke softly, "Sir. It is of the utmost importance that I leave at once!"

"Leave?" the Admiral responded. "What do you mean, Captain? What could possibly be more important than the mandated agenda happening here, today?"

Patience was not one of Daniel's better traits in abundance and what he did have was nearly spent. "Sir, I have good reason to believe that my family is in peril and needs me at once!"

"Nevertheless, Captain, you and I both know that it is against regulations to leave these meetings until they are finished." It was at this point that one could almost hear that last straw breaking the camel's back. Captain Gregg stood to his feet to address the superior officer.

"With all due respect, Admiral, hang regulations! I cannot and will not idly stand by here knowing that my family may very well be in dire straights!" And with that, he vanished from their sight. The other members in attendance exchanged looks and murmured among themselves.

Daniel Gregg had realized from the start that considering the Muir family his own would cause him to walk a thin line where the Spectral Fraternity was concerned. Up to this point, not much had been said except that his attendance had become rather sporadic as opposed to regular and it was requested that he address the matter. Most likely there would be repercussions to his actions that day, but at the moment it was inconsequential. Getting back to Gull Cottage was first and foremost in his mind. Time passed differently between his two worlds and he did not know what he would find once he arrived home.

—

Carolyn was still struggling to free herself from the her potential captors. One man had to come up from behind her and tightly wrapped himself around her chest and arms. The other man came to the front to grip her legs. With a hard kick, her heel made contact with the man's nose. Blood and pain were the result. She continued to flail and kick making herself a one-woman wrecking crew in her own home. Broken glass, torn curtains, and overturned furniture were what remained of her foyer and parlor.

"I hate this part of our job!" the man with the bloodied nose yelled. "This ends now!" And with those words, he retrieved a syringe containing fluid and jammed it into Carolyn's neck. The light was now fading from her eyes and a heaviness spread throughout her body. Now unconscious, she was reduced to the state of being a limp rag doll. The men quickly placed her into the white, unmarked van. One man drove while the other plucked a restraining jacket from a compartment in the rear. This became her new garment that was meant to be worn by those deemed "unstable and self-destructive".

The man with the bloodied nose returned to his passenger seat and pulled a map from the glove compartment. "Alright. Turn left at this road and three miles down we should find a blue van waiting for us with keys under the seat. We make the switch there!"

The driver spat, "I don't like this! It stinks of something we should not be involved in!"

"I know! I know! We're just following orders!" The other man was dabbing his sore nose. The blue van was exactly where expected. The switch was made with Carolyn Muir secured in the back and hidden from sight. The van sped down the coastline mixing in with other vehicles.

Captain Gregg stopped just short of Gull Cottage when he realized that all of the overflowing emotion coming from Carolyn simply . . . disappeared. Nothing. His thoughts began to race, but then he managed to reign them in.

Daniel materialized in the parlor to what could only be described as complete havoc. His senses were being flooded by the scene in front of him. He could barely hear Martha's cries from the closet. Worst of all was that he could not detect Carolyn Muir anywhere . . . at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Gregg needed to take a moment and collect himself before releasing poor Martha from the closet.

"Dear Martha. One. Are you alright? And two. What on earth has happened here?! Where is Carolyn?!"

" Oh Captain! Yes. I…I'm fine." Martha was looking rather embarrassed as she rubbed her sore behind. "Gorillas, Captain."

"I beg your pardon? Gorillas?" Her use of the word clearly took Daniel by surprise.

Still befuddled, Martha exclaimed, "Yes. Gorillas. That was the last thing Mrs. Muir said. The two burley men that came in here, this morning! One of them shoved me in that closet, and Mrs. Muir said something about unhanding her and…gorillas. After that, for several minutes, it just sounded like all hell was breaking loose in here. One of the men said something that I couldn't make out. And then it was quiet. Mrs. Muir isn't here is she, Captain." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, Martha. She is not." Captain Gregg turned his back, shut his eyes, and let out a small, pained sigh. A low roll of thunder could be heard overhead. He then turned on his heel to once again address the housekeeper. Her face was both pale and sad. "Martha. Please tidy up here as best as you can before the children arrive home. Look for anything that may aid us in locating Carolyn. I will scout the surrounding area and see what I may find as well." With that, he vanished and was airborne, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Martha shook her head and walked toward the broom closet, tears escaping her eyes.

It did not take long for Captain Gregg to spot the white van on a side road. The back doors were still open and the vehicle appeared to be abandoned. He shut his eyes and focused. A prickly tingle went down his arms. Yes, Carolyn had been here. A search of the van proved futile. Nothing was left behind. He still could sense no emotion from her within their empathic connection. This troubled Daniel greatly.

Finding nothing else in the area, the Captain returned to Gull Cottage to see if Martha had come across anything.

He reappeared back in the parlor which caused the poor housekeeper to jump. The broken glass in her dustpan rattled.

"I keep hoping that one day I will get used to you 'popping in', but today is not that day." Martha was shaking her head again.

"My regrets, dear woman. I never mean to 'startle' my family, yourself included. Have you found anything that could help us?"

"Actually, Captain, I believe I have. Take a look." She handed him a folded up sheet of paper.

He unfolded it and read the letterhead aloud. "Bellvue Psychiatric Hospital Admissions form for a one Mrs. Carolyn Muir?!" There was a doctor's signature at the bottom which, ironically, no sane person would ever be able to read. The thunder overhead boomed louder than before and then he was gone.

—-

Bellvue Hospital or "The Asylum" as it was commonly referred to, had been around for at least one hundred years. Early mental health treatments utilized here were now considered "barbaric" by comparison to the pills being distributed today like candy. Asylums were also riddled by histories of violence within their walls. Much unseen violence. Therefore, it did not phase the Captain at all to see that Bellvue had many, many earthbound spirits tied to its compound like bees to a hive. Some spirits were benign, while other were quite malevolent. Their ages seemed to range from child to older adults. He shook his head at the sadness of it all.

Captain Gregg had found the admissions area and felt certain that Carolyns location within the large compound was recorded here. Remaining invisible, he needed to stage a significant disruption in order to do his search. Something clever. Something sneaky. So…he kicked over two large file cabinets that were bursting with folders on the far side of the room. They came down with a crash, files scattering everywhere. It was even more convenient, if not also satisfying, that a full pot of coffee was resting on top of one the cabinets, its contents now spilled over the files. Employees came from everywhere to clean up the mess and salvage what files they could.

Some of the resident spirits were watching and decided that this looked like an invitation to create mischief. They indulged themselves on every level of the compound. Employees were now running in every direction, trying to regain some amount of control.

"A nice disruption, indeed," the Captain observed.

Now he could look for Carolyn's information without interference. After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for in a file marked with the day's date admissions. He found her location and noticed a note scribbled in the file: "Keep heavily sedated until further notice. Consider unstable and dangerous."

"What?! How dare they?" he thundered. His temper storm started to engulf the outside of the compound. Lightning, hail, pounding rain, wind, and thunder could be heard everywhere. People paused and stared outside, their jaws hung open at the sight.

Daniel had not noticed the young lady spirit that was behind him, looking over his shoulder. When he did see her, it took him back a bit. She could not have been more than 12 years old when she passed. Her body was abnormally thin from malnourishment and there were dark circles under her eyes. She had long dark hair that was dirty and uncombed. The dress she wore was tattered and she obviously had not bathed much in her living years. Still, she had smile for tall seaman and enjoyed what he did to the filing cabinets. When the girl spoke, he noticed that she had two voices speaking. The voices spoke the same words at the same time, but there were most definitely two voices to one girl. That must be the reason why she was here in the first place.

"Are you looking for that pretty lady they brought in earlier today?" the girl with twin voices spoke. "She has golden hair and a small body?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "That may be her." His words sounded anxious. "Her name is Carolyn and her file says that she is located here," he said while showing the girl the paper.

"I know where that is," she said with a smile. "I can take you there, but I should tell you…" The girl hesitated and looked down.

"Tell me what?" His eyes widened. "Please, tell me!"

She brought her face back up to his. "I know your lady friend is pretty, but right now she does not look too well. This place gives people lots of medicine and they gave your Carolyn lady lots of medicine. Maybe too much."

A sense of urgency rose up within Daniel. "Quickly! Take me to her! Quickly, lass!"

"This way! Follow me!" The girl was off with surprising speed. "Down this hallway and up the stairs to the third floor!" He had to focus in order to keep up with the little spirit.

When they reached the third floor, the girl stopped. Locked double doors stood before them. She looked up at Daniel and appeared frightened. "Your Carolyn lady is down this hallway in one of the rooms. I don't like to go down here, too much. The people down here do a lot of screaming. It's kinda scary to me."

"It's alright, lass. I can take it from here. Thank you, dear child!"

Captain Gregg allowed his fury to manifest through his ghostly powers and kicked through the heavy double doors, crumpling them into balls like Carolyn would crumple her unwanted work from the typewriter. Sounds of glass breaking and curling metal was heard throughout the hallway. He did the same thing to a second set of doors that lead to the individual rooms. He wanted to leave a clear message that gave no doubt in anyone's mind about the abduction of Carolyn muir.

He finally found her in one of the rooms towards the back. The walls and floor were padded, yet they looked uncomfortable. Carolyn lay in the corner against the far wall. She was on her side and hair was covering her face. There were no socks or shoes on her feet and she was wearing some kind of hospital pants. The original restraining jacket was still in place. It held her arms crossed and taunt.

Heart broken, Daniel knelt beside her. With his hand, he brushed the hair away from her face. Carolyn's eyes remained closed. Her face quite pale and her breathing shallow. Saliva was dripping from her dry lips, down her cheek and making a small puddle on the floor.

He drew close to her ear and gently spoke her name. No response. He sent his deep love and care to her through their empathic connection, but it was as if they fell into a void and disappeared.

"My Love. What have they done to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading my story and/or leaving reviews. This is my first work and I appreciate the comments._

Chapter 3

"Carolyn, my dearest. We need to leave this place, immediately." Daniel gently scooped her up in his arms.

The girl spirit from earlier appeared in the doorway and stood before Daniel, who was holding a limp Carolyn.

"My dear, I must take my leave at this time. Carolyn is in need of proper medical attention, but I would like to speak with you, again."

"I would like that too," the girl responded. " I hope that your Carolyn will feel better soon."

"As do I."

He wanted to thank the girl properly for her help and to ask how she had come to have the two voices. But that conversation had to wait.

Cradling Carolyn close to his chest, Captain Gregg disappeared.

—

The little red cottage was older, needed work, and was under-furnished, but it had running water and electricity. It was one of Claymore Gregg's summer rental properties. Much of the time, it was not in use simply because it was older, needing work and had very little furniture. Daniel Gregg was grateful for the skinflints miserly ways right now for he needed the little cottage to keep Carolyn safe. For the time being, Gull Cottage could not be considered a safe place for his beloved.

He slowly and carefully laid Carolyn on one of the full beds that the cottage provided. Removing the restraining jacket from her proved challenging, but by utilizing his powers, he prevailed over the confounded contraption! What Daniel beheld then caused him to gasp. Her small frame was marred by multiple large bruises along with some scrapes and cuts. Evidence of her galant fight against the men who abducted her. Thunder and lightning crashed above the small cottage while tears found their way to the seaman's eyes.

—-

Gathering all of his mental fortitude, Captain Gregg picked up the phone and reluctantly began his vocal imitation of Claymore to the operator. It was humiliating but necessary as he needed the operator's help to ring Gull Cottage.

"Muir residence." Martha's voice was guarded.

"Martha! Thank the Heavens!"

"Captain! Did you find…."

"Yes! I have her, but I am in need of your help, dear woman! We cannot come home and I fear she needs more care than what I can give her alone."

"Where are you? I'll come to you!"

"We are at one of Claymores summer cottages. The red one north of town. And Martha…"

"Yes?"

"Please bring her some food and loose fitting clothes."

"Of course."

Before Martha had arrived, Daniel had literally given Carolyn the shirt off of his back. He willed another one to take its place for himself. Much to his pleasant surprise, she moved and groaned a little snuggling down into the seaman's turtleneck, which hung quite large on her petite torso.

"My Love," he crooned, then sent her a cocoon of that love along their connection. Very faintly, she responded in kind. A small sense of relief came over him, and he built a wall of hope around it.

True to her reputation, Martha could work miracles as she arrived only twenty minutes later, fully equipped to the gills.

Captain Gregg quickly gave the housekeeper a breakdown of the day's events. She saw both great pain with a bit of relief behind his blue eyes. For a moment, she almost buckled under the weight of what had taken place. With a quick blink of her eyes she went back into 'Martha Mode', surmising what they needed to do next.

"Captain, we need to get lots of water into Mrs. Muir as soon as possible. That will help flush the remaining medication from her system."

"Those were my thoughts as well, Martha. We just need to make sure she is conscious enough to swallow lest we do more harm than good for her."

"Agreed, Captain. You realize that she is likely to vomit, don't you?"

"Yes, that is highly likely and I have found a bucket under the sink to prepare for such events."

"Also, Captain…" Martha paused just briefly before continuing. "I am very concerned about the 'other'…."Her voice trailed off, but she kept eye contact with the seaman.

Daniel expelled a deep sigh before replying. "I am also very concerned about the 'other' as well, Martha." He ran his hands through the thick curls in his hair before returning them to his hips.

They looked at each other silently for what seemed to be hours, but was actually just for a few moments.

"Let us proceed, dear Martha."

He removed his pea coat and grabbed the bucket. Martha filled a water pitcher, found a towel, and obtained a glass from a kitchen cabinet. One after the other they entered the room where Carolyn lay sleeping on the bed.

Daniel eased Carolyn into a semi upright position and slipped in behind her, guiding her back to lean on his chest. She pulled her bruised body up against his strong one. He could not help himself and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his head down to hers, laying his cheek against her hair. He closed his eyes to take in her close contact. She snuggled even deeper into him.

After a minute, Martha quietly spoke.

"Water, now. Cuddle later."

With his eyes still closed, he gave her a small nod.

Together, the pair patiently attempted to coax Carolyn into drinking some water. She resisted their attempts for a time but then conceded and drank a few sips, which came right back up. So was the start of a very long night of repeated attempts to get liquid into Carolyn's fragile body. They tried several different concoctions to find something that would comply with her upset stomach. Finally, a watered down version of a ginger soda seemed to be the answer.

It was about 4 AM when Captain Gregg told Martha to get some sleep in the other bedroom. She really didn't put up much of a fight and quickly fell asleep as commanded.

After a time, Daniel inferred about the children in which Martha replied with the following: Candy and Jonathon already had sleep over plans at the Gilberts for a night of board games and popcorn. They went over later in the afternoon when all homework was finished. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday!

Daniel simply let Carolyn fall back asleep on his chest. He put one arm loosely around her.

"Silly woman." He smiled and thought. Despite the towel they had placed around her front, Carolyn managed to get some vomit on his turtleneck sweater that she was wearing. They tried to convince her to change into a clean shirt, but she stubbornly refused, clutching the turtleneck to her body. She was like a young child who refuses to give up a beloved security blanket that needs washing. After allowing her to keep the sweater, she unrolled the long sleeves and brought them up to her face and nose, inhaling Daniel's scent. It seemed to soothe the restlessness that plagued her. She then snuggled back into his chest and fell asleep.

At some point, Daniel knew that she would most likely encounter nightmares from the trauma she endured, so he endeavored to be more sensitive to her emotions within their empathic channel. It would be one more road that they would walk together.

About an hour later Carolyn awoke with both eyes wide open.

"Daniel?" she spoke with a dry voice.

"Yes, my love?" he cooed. His eyes were closed.

"I…I need to urinate."

"Oh." Now Daniel's eyes were wide open.

—

For a small office area, there were several people who appeared to be quite involved with their equipment. There was a 'hum' of machines and equipment in the air.

"Sir? We have it! We have the special surveillance footage from Bellevue Hospital!"

"Good!"

"Yes sir! It was there! You can see it clearly on the footage, sir!" The man was very excited.

"Well. Why don't you show me the footage and tell me what I am seeing. Even if it seems 'hare-brained', I want you to tell me everything that was captured on that film. And I do mean everything!"

"Yes, sir!"

The two men exited the busy room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Martha woke up it was almost 10 AM. Helping the Captain with Mrs. Muir the night before was taxing, and she had not realized how much until she spotted a clock.

"Captain Gregg, you shouldn't have let me sleep so long!" She was still in the previous day's clothes.

"You needed the rest, and I saw no reason to wake you. Last night was most difficult for all of us."

Martha eased her way over to where Carolyn lay sleeping, Daniel still holding her in his arms.

"How is she?"

"Weak." Daniel ran his finger tips over Carolyn's blonde hair.

Martha sat in a wobbly chair next to the bed.

"I can't help but wonder who in the world would do this to Mrs. Muir and why? The doctor who signed her admission papers was no one I recognized. It was not her regular doctor's writing. I am certain of that!"

"I do not know, Martha, but I intend to find out and I will indeed find out who is responsible." He continued to run his finger tips over Carolyn's hair, but he was staring into the distance. It was a cold stare and thunder rumbled above the cottage. Captain Gregg had been pondering the question, himself, for the last several hours.

It made Martha think of the old saying, 'if looks could kill…'

"Captain, do you still have the admissions paper from yesterday? I would like for Ed to take a look at it and see if he can find out anything."

Daniel Gregg said nothing but motioned his finger to the pea coat where the paper slipped out of a pocket and floated over into Martha's hand. His eyes were still staring into the distance.

When Carolyn stirred and groaned, it broke the sea captain's stare, and he focused on her instead.

"Shall we try some broth this morning?" he suggested.

She nodded even though her stomach was queazy.

"Ugh! My body aches, and I have a splitting headache, Daniel."

"I think that Martha has brought some buffered aspirin with her. Let's get your stomach settled first, and then we'll see about getting you some medicine. Let me heat your broth up, my dear."

He carefully stood up and leaned Carolyn back onto the pillows.

In the bathroom, Martha was changing her clothes and brushing her teeth.

"Would you be interested in a hot bath, Mrs. Muir? I can add some epsom salts, and you could soak for a few minutes while the Captain heats up your broth. Maybe some toast would be good too." She tried to sound cheerful from the bathroom.

"That does sound nice, Martha. Thank you."

Carolyn attempted to stand and walk to the bathroom, but she staggered several feet off to one side. If not for the quick actions of the Captain, she would have fallen to the floor. He scooped her back up into his arms and set her back on the bed.

"When Martha has the bath ready, I will help you in." He kissed her forehead and gave her one of his most charming smiles. She smiled back, but he could sense her frustration at not being able to walk on her own.

Martha called out that the bath was ready and Daniel brought Carolyn in where they helped her into the tub. Martha excused herself for a moment to start the broth on the stove and brought in fresh towels along with clean clothes.

Daniel couldn't help but cringe when her bruises caught his attention. Carolyn sensed his grief and anguish among other emotions that he tried to hide, but they were pouring off of him like a waterfall. He was hurting as much as she was—perhaps more. Daniel had taken on the role of 'strong protector', especially towards her. He was not used to feeling 'helpless' and she wanted to soothe him. Taking his face in her hands, she brought their foreheads together.

"After I brush my teeth, I want to give you a nice kiss," she spoke softly. He emitted a low growl.

"I will hold you to that, love." His face relaxed a bit.

Martha returned and shooed the Captain out.

"Don't even think about it, Mrs. Muir! I am not leaving you alone!" Martha was adamant.

Carolyn gave the housekeeper and friend a half smile. She leaned back in the tub and tried to unwind her sore muscles. The past 24 hours had been a nightmare, so she deliberately set her thoughts in a different direction. Something pleasant. That 'something' would be the night her and Daniel wed.

It was beyond wonderful! Beyond anything she could imagine!

She began to recall the events, clearly. After what seemed like an eternity, they confessed their tender feelings of love to each other one warm summer evening. Daniel's corporeality was intermittent at best and they were like teenagers anticipating just the right moments to physically express their love. Deep kisses and long sweet sessions of love making were held like treasures! Carolyn began to be caught up in the memory which caused her body to feel warmer and tingle!

In the other room, Daniel was sensing and feeling her emotions. He was getting caught up as well to the point of distraction.

"A most pleasant distraction," he murmured as he stirred the broth on the stove.

Carolyn continued to walk through her memory. Daniel proposed to her on bended knee as the water from the beach lapped at their feet. For the time being, he had asked if she would be willing to have a wedding legal in the spiritual world. She accepted and wondered what he had in mind. It was held at night so as not to draw attention, and at a time that he was able to be corporeal. Daniel stood tall in his full dress uniform. Carolyn wore a simple champagne lace dress that spoke of 'days gone by'. The sight of her took his breath away. He flew her off to a small but lovely Protestant church in the country. They entered the church that was bathed in soft moonlight. The alter was donned with candlelight illuminating beautiful white Easter Lilies. Their scent was intoxicating! A kindly spirit pastor stepped forth from behind the pulpit. He was someone whom Daniel had known personally. The pastor had permission to minister to earth bound spirits and was quite pleased to be of assistance to them. His smile reminded her of God's Grace.

They stood before the pastor and exchanged rings and personally written vows that entailed all of their love, devotion, and future together. The pastor then directed them to walk up to the alter itself. In the center, there were three slender gold candles in crystal stands. The two outer candles were lit while the center one was not. It was here that he gave the couple further instructions.

"These three candle represent the scripture: 'And the two shall become one'. Daniel and Carolyn. Each of you take one of the lit candles. Then, together, light the center candle." They did so. "This scripture is true in our sight, today, tomorrow, and always."

He then pronounced them 'man and wife', but Daniel was already kissing his bride. The pastor then blew out the candles, wrapping them and the holders in tissue paper. He then turned to the couple, giving them the wrapped items, and admonished them. He was smiling ear to ear.

"My friends. These are no ordinary candles, oh no! They have been made with a few drops of the oil 'that never ran out' from the Old Testament."

He grew more excited as he explained.

"These candles will help you to draw closer to one another in ways beyond your imagination! Mortal. Spirit. It doesn't matter! These candle are eternal and will never burn down! You will discover more as your union grows!"

He then blessed and released them. Mr. and Mrs. Gregg were on their way!

That was 5 months ago. Since that time, they were drawing closer in new and astonishing ways, becoming one. Daniel's corporeal self became more constant and he could masterfully control it at will.

Carolyn held the memories in her heart and felt blissful. She only 'awoke' when she heard Martha address her.

"Mrs. Muir? Mrs, Muir? You look 100 miles away. Are you ready to wash up? I need to pick Candy and Jonathon up shortly."

"Oh! Of course, Martha," Carolyn stammered.

The housekeeper knew of their marriage but decided to continue to call her 'Mrs. Muir', just in case she might slip up and call her Mrs. Gregg in public.

"Breakfast is served, ladies." The Captain had provided a modest breakfast, knowing not much would be consumed. He had also changed the sheets on Carolyn's bed.

"Coming right out, Captain! Feel free to help." Tired Martha was still on top of her game.

Daniel obliged and plucked Carolyn up, bringing her to the clean bed.

"Your broth is served, my lady." Being his most galant self.

Carolyn took a few sips and leaned her head back, their current situation slinking back into her thoughts.

"Now what, Daniel?"

"You will focus on getting your strength back!" He was quick to answer her question before another one could form on her lips. She glared at him, dark circles under her eyes.

Martha had drunk her coffee and ate some toast. She had gathered the soiled laundry and was loading it into the car to take back to Gull Cottage and wash. She would drop the admissions paper off with Ed and pick up the children. Martha had already made him aware of Carolyn's abduction yesterday, and she was anxious to get this information to him.

"I will call you later this afternoon, Captain."

"Very good, Martha."

She closed the door behind her.

"Darling, please try and eat some toast. I am concerned for your health." Captain Gregg was starting to pace the floor, drawing his hands behind his back.

Carolyn could feel his worry for her. At times, his emotions for her were so intense that they overwhelmed every part of her being. She was learning that there was a big difference between sensing and absorbing. It was turning into a learning process for both of them.

"I will try some toast, Daniel, if you bring it to my bed." She tried to sound sultry in order to get his full attention.

He stopped in mid stride.

"Madam! Are you trying to lure me into your bed?" He managed to give her a sly grin and brought the toast over to her.

"I believe that I owe you a nice kiss, my dear Captain."

"Then, by all means, do not let me impede your intentions," he growled softly, before sitting next to her.

They held a long deep kiss before separating, only inches apart.

"We must restore your strength as soon as possible, my dear. I simply could not bear to lose either one of you." His voice cracked a bit as he spoke. She nodded in agreement.

—-

"That is absolutely astounding! Those doors are made of steel and it crushed them like paper!"

The men were viewing a film clip.

"Yes, sir, and here it is moments later in the padded room with the Muir woman inside. It appears to be a 'he', sir. He picks her up and they both just seem to disappear."

"Incredible! Exactly what we were looking for! Call the rest of the group, Sergeant. Pass the word! Tell them that 'Phantom Project 423' is a go! I repeat, 'Phantom Project 423' is a go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was mid afternoon at Gull Cottage when the phone rang.

Martha was quick to pick up.

"Muir residence. Ed! What do you have for me about Carolyn's abduction?" She cut right to the chase.

"Well, Martha. You're right. This seems very suspicious. Problem is Bellevue is out of my jurisdiction. I am making some phone calls, and I think that I can get someone who will go to Bellevue and ask questions—maybe raise a few hairs."

"Anything that you can do, Ed, will certainly be appreciated."

"And Martha. I could use one of your cherry pies to help me concentrate."

"Of course, Ed. I'll see to it." Martha grinned. "That man will find any reason to get one of my cherry pies," she quietly mused to herself.

"Thanks, Martha. I'll be in touch."

"You're welcome, Ed. Good-bye."

—

Carolyn was napping peacefully. Daniel was caressing her with warm, gentle, and loving emotions that embraced her being. He was watching her sleep and his thoughts started to drift.

This had not been the first time that the Captain watched Carolyn sleep. Quite the contrary. He had watched her sleep often. From the very first night that she lay in his bed, he watched her sleep. That was a little over three years ago.

When the Muirs moved into Gull Cottage, they swept in like a hurricane, turning his well-ordered afterlife upside down. He may never truly understand it, but they had also found their way into his salty/sweet heart with his beautiful and strong Carolyn occupying the very center. She became his everything.

After his passing, Captain Gregg had been angry and resentful. Isolating himself in Gull Cottage seemed like the sensible thing to do. It was a bitter reminder to see the living, so driving off would-be occupants out of his home was the just and right thing to do. After all, he was still a strong, proud, and self-declared bachelor. Even if he was a spirit, he still held all of his attributes that he had while mortal.

But then. Then this little woman and her family came into his life. She saw through his blustering facades, pushing her way through into his heart until she found the true man inside. Carolyn had not only given him the impossible, but the impossible that he never knew he had longed for. She gave him his life back, in a sense, and a family. He could never be able repay her for that.

Now they had been married for five months and were on a new adventure, one uniquely their own!

It had not taken Carolyn very long to learn that she could 'flood' Daniel with her emotions at the drop of a hat when he was least expecting it. This practice was one of her favorite things to do to him.

Daniel recalled one time in particular a few months after they were first married.

In the alcove, he was in the process of building a card house on a table for Jonathon. It was becoming quite tall, and it demanded his full concentration. Carolyn was reading a book in the parlor, reclining on the couch. She could see him from where she was lounging. She kindled her emotions of sensual love, strong desire, and sexual hunger. Like a strong gust of wind, she hurled them at an unsuspecting Daniel. They hit him hard and he instantly absorbed them, causing him to loose all concentration. He then fumbled a card against the house and it collapsed before his eyes. Knowing what she had done, he turned to her and scowled, raising an eyebrow.

"Woman!"

Carolyn sat up, smiled and started blowing him erotic kisses.

He gave her a low growl in return, beginning to slowing walk towards her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and then took off in a half run, instigating a lover's game of 'catch me, if you can!'

"Beguiling woman! What ever will I do with you!?" he bellowed, and took off after her.

She ran around furniture, smiling, giggling, and sticking her tongue out at him. He chased after her, of course. Carolyn then headed into the kitchen and tried to hide behind Martha, Daniel in hot pursuit. They ended up running circles around poor Martha who was struggling to stir cake batter.

"Ahhh! Are you two at it again?! You two teenagers take your raging hormones and play somewhere else! I am trying to make a cake here!" Martha was laughing and shaking her head.

Carolyn ran out of the back door and into the yard where Daniel had caught up to her. With a mischievous smile, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder like a fireman's carry. She was still giggling while he was looking for a place that offered privacy. This time, it was the shed.

This game of 'catch me' often ended with them in unusual places for love-making. Carolyn had thoughtfully left blankets scattered in different areas. She even put one in the station wagon.

He may not openly admit it, but Daniel loved these 'catch me' games! Occasionally, he would even provide her with the circumstances that could instigate it.

Though he had not realized it, Daniel was gazing at Carolyn with desire for the last several minutes. She blinked her eyes a few times and stretched. Then, seeing him, she raised an eyebrow.

"I feel what you've been thinking," she spoke in a melodic voice that captured his attention.

Could a ghost blush?

The sea captain cleared his throat and stood up.

"Would you like some tea, darling? Perhaps more toast?"

Unexpectedly, there came a soft knock on the cottage door and he went on 'high alert' instantly.

Carolyn looked at Daniel and swallowed hard. He motioned her to stay quiet while he peered outside.

It was Claymore Gregg at the door.

The Captain released a heavy sigh. He opened the door and quickly pulled the now quaking man inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want, Claymore?"

"Ma—Martha told me what happened and that you were here. She sug—suggested that I come by to see if I could help. How—how is Mrs. Muir?"

"She is better and resting." The seaman rested his hands on his hips.

"Oh, well, that's good! Does she need anything?"

Daniel paused and actually gave the offer some thought. If Gull Cottage was being watched, then it was possible that Martha was being watched as well. That could lead Carolyn's captors here. Claymore may be of some use.

Reluctantly, he gave the 'supposed' nephew a nod, then started a list of items that Carolyn may need.

"Are you going to give me money to buy these things?" Claymore asked, then realized that he should not have.

The Captain was already on edge with the man being there in the first place.

"Do not push me, Claymore!"

"Y—you know that you could 'pop' over to Gull Cottage and pick some of these things up. I can stay with Mrs. Muir."

Now Daniel was ready to blow a 'ghostly gasket!' There was no way that he was going leave Carolyn's side on this plane or any other plane, let alone trust Claymore to keep her safe!

"No, you imbecile!"

"Oh. Uh…how long do you plan to stay here?"

"For as long as it takes to keep Mrs. Muir safe, you idiot!"

It was obvious that Claymore should leave, and he did.

—

At a distance, someone was actually keeping a watch on Gull Cottage. Using binoculars, two men took turns spying on the quiet cottage.

"Anything yet?"

"No. Just the house keeper and a couple of kids."

"We have to keep watch. Orders."

"I know."

"Well, if the Muir woman shows back up, we'll call it in."

"Yeah. Here. Have some coffee."

"Thanks. Have you heard anything new?"

"Just that the group has given the project a 'go' and they are starting to move equipment into the hanger bay."

—-

The phone rang at Claymore's red cottage. After a couple of rings, the Captain answered the phone using the other man's voice.

"Claymore?" A puzzled Martha asked.

"No, Martha. It's me." He used his regular voice to speak.

"Oh good! How is she?"

"Some better. I am heating up the chicken soup that you left.

"That's good to hear. Now listen. I just spoke with Ed and he has found someone to go and talk to the people at Bellevue. He will let us know what he finds out."

"I hope that it give us something to go on, Martha."

"I do too, but listen, there's more. Ed thinks that a couple of guys are watching Gull Cottage. Two strangers have been lurking around the area and they are not behaving like tourists. They are usually sitting in a car about a mile or so down the road. Ed is going to try and keep an eye on them."

Daniel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. While he was not terribly surprised, he was grieved by the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Captain? Are you there?"

"Yes, Martha. I'm here. Just…thinking. Perhaps it is time your Mr. Peavy and I put our heads together. We need a plan and I will not be leaving Carolyn's side. Will you ask him to come by here? Also, it would be better to keep Candy and Jonathon inside the house when they are not in school."

"I can do that, Captain."

"Very good, Martha. As much as it pains me, I will probably need to use Claymore to retrieve items that we need here. Anything that you have for Mrs. Muir, you should take to his office. We cannot take the chance of you being followed over here."

Ed Peavy and Martha Grant had become an 'item' as a couple and a serious one at that. After speaking to the Captain and Mrs. Muir, it was decided that Ed could be made aware of the secret concerning the ghost's existence and the relationship he had with the Muir family. When introduced to the Captain, Ed Peavy did not faint, shake, or shriek like poor Claymore. He had already been convinced of the ghost's existence but was glad to know that he was not really a malevolent spirit.

—

The evening had cooled off and Daniel made a fire in the fireplace. He had helped Carolyn out to the old couch and put a blanket over her. He sat down beside her and she snuggled up in his arms. The fire in front of them snapped and crackled as it warmed the small room.

"I could stay like this for awhile," Carolyn cooed with contentment.

"As could I my love." They shared a soft but deep kiss.

The worry and concern that 'haunted' him ebbed their way over into Carolyn. It left her with a foreboding that shook her to the core.

"Daniel. What are you thinking? You're up to something! What is it? Tell me!" She became insistent if not demanding.

He knew that she was not going to be put off or tolerate any blustering.

"Blast!" He closed his eyes for a moment to think before responding.

"My dear, whoever these people are must be dealt with. For whatever reason, they are targeting you, and we must be rid of them. The sooner, the better! I cannot stand the idea that you may very well be in peril wherever you happen to be. Our own home is not even safe, and I will not have it!"

"Daniel, calm down! I don't want you running out and doing something that we might regret. Somehow we will get through this. There has to have been a terrible mistake somehow." She was starting to feel queasy again and had to lay her head back.

"We will speak to Mr. Peavy and see what course of action to take. And as far as 'running out' goes…I am afraid that you are stuck with me, as they say. I will not leave your side." This time, it was who Daniel was adamant.

"Well, I won't argue with you on that point. You can stay by me and be my protector this time." Carolyn was still attempting to fein some level of independence. Even if it was only in her mind.

They both remained quiet for a time, and Carolyn dozed off just as Daniel hoped she would.

However, the Captain was still obsessing, if not consumed, by the thought of those men watching Gull Cottage and his beloved Carolyn being in danger. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to give them such a terrifying scare that they will have wished that they never heard of Gull Cottage or Schooner Bay! He wanted to give them cold blooded nightmares of what she went through that would last a lifetime. He wanted…revenge…

The only thing that stayed his wrath was that Carolyn needed him, and she needed him to keep her safe. At that thought, he pulled her closer. Daniel would never forgive himself if he went off half-cocked and something had happened to her. To risk her life and her well-being would be, to say the least, foolhardy. He would have to do the most difficult thing that went against his nature. He would have to wait. Thunder once again rolled over the small cottage, this time rattling a few shelves.

It seemed to have stormed all night, Carolyn thought. She recalled waking up to the sound of thunder, lightning, and an unforgiving rain.

"Was this Daniel's storm?" She pondered. By what she was sensing the night before, it was quite plausible. She thought it was best not ask him though. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to peek out from behind the clouds.

Daniel was frying bacon in the kitchen when Carolyn slowly shuffled in. She caught the smell of the bacon and awkwardly ran for the bathroom. He was quickly with her and held her hair back as she vomited into the commode.

Now, for some odd reason, the bacon smell was affecting him too. A nauseated feeling came over him, and he became light-headed.

"What the blue blazes?!"

He jumped over to the bathtub and was vomiting as well.

It was several minutes before they emerged. Carolyn headed back to her bed. Daniel turned the now burned bacon off from the stove. He joined her on the other side of the bed after retrieving some ginger soda for both of them and cracking open a window.

"Daniel? What just happened? I have never seen you get sick before." Carolyn's voice sounded strained.

"My dear. Spirits do not catch mortal illnesses, to my knowledge. In my afterlife time, I have never had this happen, and I find that I do not miss it at all."

For several minutes they silently laid still and sipped ginger soda.

"No more frying bacon, Daniel."

"Agreed, my love."

—

Ed Peavy drove over to Gull Cottage. He wanted to check on Martha and the children. Ed was also disturbed that the house was being watched. He rang the doorbell and Martha answered.

"Ed! I am so glad to see you! Come in!" She meant what she said.

"Let's sit out here on the porch swing, Martha. I want to make this look like more of a social call, which it is, in part."

They sat down and Ed held Martha's hand. Slowly, the old swing began to sway. Martha enjoyed the attention, but also informed Ed about what the Captain had asked. It sounded like a good idea to the Constable since he wanted to update Daniel Gregg, personally.

Before Ed Peavy left, Martha retrieved a picnic basket from inside the front door. She knew that he was dropping by that morning to check on them.

"Here is a picnic basket with items for Mrs. Muir, Ed. On the top is your cherry pie." She grinned at the tall thin man.

His eyes lit up.

"Oh. And the captain called this morning. He asked if you could bring some ginger soda and saltine crackers with you since you would be dropping by."

He gave her a nod.

"Martha. Are the kids okay? What have you told them?"

"For the most part, they seem to be fine. We agreed to tell them that Mrs. Muir and Captain Gregg have taken a holiday. I think that she is going to call them tonight and speak with them."

"Okay." Ed took the basket in hand. "Let's make this look good, Martha."

He gave her a grin and leaned over to give her a wonderful kiss on her mouth. She had not expected it and drew in a deep breath afterward.

Ed Peavy smiled, turned around, and walked back to his truck. He was whistling a cheery tune.

—-

After about an hour, Captain Gregg was able to clean up the bathroom. Carolyn wanted another epsom salts soak. It did seem to help her muscles and the bruises did not hurt as much either. He kept her steady as she climbed into the bathtub. There came a knock on the door. It would not be Claymore. He had dropped off items last night. Daniel had hoped that it was Mr. Peavy. Much to his relief, it was.

The Captain let Ed Peavy inside and the men shook hands in greeting. He offered the Constable a coffee which was heartily accepted. They sat at a lopsided kitchen table and Daniel brought over his tea. Ed put the soda and crackers on the table along with the basket for Mrs. Muir.

"Let me know how much we owe you for the soda and crackers, Mr. Peavy." But the man waved him off.

"No charge, Captain. The way I figure, you and Mrs. Muir have been through a lot and you don't need to worry about paying me back. Just the right thing to do."

Daniel thought that Claymore could take a lesson from this man.

"Thank you, Mr. Peavy. We appreciate it."

"How is Mrs. Muir, Captain?"

"She is recovering from her ordeal. Thank you for asking. Do you have any information on the matter from Bellevue?"

"Yes, I do, Captain. A detective that I know in that jurisdiction went there and spoke with several people, including the administrator. I am afraid that the trail went cold before it even became warm."

Daniel Gregg gave the man an odd look.

"Other than that admissions paper that gave Martha me, there is no tangible evidence that Mrs. Muir was ever there. If there was any paperwork on her, it's gone now. While they say that the admissions paper looks like one of theirs, they have no idea who signed to authorize it."

"Mr. Peavy. I was there and held Mrs. Muir's files in my own hand. There was indeed paperwork there at the time. I laid them back down on the desk before I went to find her."

"The Detective that spoke with the staff said that the day in question was unusually 'strange'. Weird things started happening and the whole place was in an uproar. A few of the staff had even quit that day. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

The Captain ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Suffice to say, Mr. Peavy, that I had help that day creating a distraction in order to free Mrs. Muir from the compound."

"By help do you mean like in other…"

"Yes, Mr. Peavy. Other spirits."

"Well, I won't ask any more about the particulars of that, Captain."

"Good."

"Captain. I do believe that with the help of the surrounding towns, we have a plan to deal with the men who are watching Gull Cottage. I can't formally charge them with anything as of yet, but I think that we can make their presence here 'uncomfortable'."

The seaman was intrigued.

"Do tell me more, Mr. Peavy."

The two men had a nice conversation that took another hour to complete before shaking hands and parting ways.

"Do be careful, Mr Peavy. I do not want to get on Martha's bad side."

Peavy signaled a wave and left.

—


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daniel helped Carolyn safely get out of the bathtub and dress.

"I heard Ed out here. Were the two of you able to come up with any ideas, Daniel?"

"Martha's Mr. Peavy turns out to be an interesting fellow. I believe there is 'more to him than meets the eye' would be the correct term."

"Oh? What did he have to say?"

"He has a plan that may make the men watching Gull Cottage discontinue their surveillance. I must say that I am impressed and that his plan may actually work."

"I hope so, Daniel. I just want to go home. I miss the children and even though Martha is great with them, I just want to hug them myself. I am going to call them shortly."

"As do I, my dear. Truly, there is no place like home."

After speaking with the kids and having a light meal, Carolyn sat back on the old couch and snuggled up to her favorite Captain. The fireplace was once again lit and warming the room. He seemed less tense that night and she was grateful. Now if they could only go home.

—

Ed Peavy was up early and preparing for what would probably be a busy day. A day with a 'yet to be determined' outcome. He was drinking coffee and waiting in his old pick-up truck on a hill. He could see a good distance away, yet the old truck was partially concealed.

"Now. Let's see if you boys show up today."

A newer Impala parked in the same place that it had been for the last two days. Two men with binoculars sat and watched Gull Cottage, drinking beverages.

Peavy was usually a quiet man. He did odd jobs around the community and was Constable for Schooner Bay. But, if need be, he could do what was necessary in difficult situations.

He turned the old truck around and headed into town, stopping at the town hall. With his long legs Peavy climbed into a new police vehicle. It had taken some time, but after the incident with the escaped prisoners at the Muir residents, it gave him the needed leverage to push for an official vehicle. Norrie joined him, sitting on the passenger side of the car.

"Are you ready for this?"

The man gave Peavy a nod and issued the signal for the other two vehicles to follow them. They headed toward Gull Cottage.

The Impala was still in the same place as earlier.

All three police cars pulled up quickly in a formation that blocked the Impala from a possible escape. Two officers emerged from each vehicle of the neighboring towns. They stood beside the car doors 'at ready' with shotguns in their hands. Ed and Norrie were in the center car. The restaurant owner stepped out with his shotgun. Ed Peavy casually stepped outside his new official vehicle with a toothpick sticking out from his mouth. He paused for a moment—not from fear—but for purposes of intimidation.

"What the hell?" One of the men in the Impala instinctively reached for his firearm.

"Easy there. Put that away. That's an order." The other man was stern.

The Constable leisurely walked up to the Impala to address the occupants.

"Good morning, Gentlemen." The tall man had to lean down.

"My name is Constable Peavy and I am from the Schooner Bay Police Department. My associates and I have noticed that you are not from this area. Your plates have been run and we know that this car is a rental. We have also taken notice that you have been keeping Gull Cottage under close observation for the last few days. I run a clean town and we don't take very kindly to drifters whose behavior is questionable like yourselves. Despite what you may think, Schooner Bay and the surrounding communities look out for each other and we are not all backwater 'hicks'."

Ed changed his stance to one that conveyed his seriousness.

"I am going to give you gentlemen a choice. You can either wrap up whatever 'business' you have here quickly and leave under a police escort or you will be followed wherever you go should you decide to stay. You will definitely not be allowed to 'spy' on Gull Cottage. We can make that very 'uncomfortable' for you, should you try. Either way my associates and I will be watching you day and night. You can take that to the bank! I will give you five minutes to decide."

"That won't be necessary, Constable. I think that we can safely say that our 'business' is done here. We can just leave." The driver of the Impala did admire this man's 'pluck'.

"That is a wise choice, sir and we will gladly escort you out of our community. Mind you, we will still be watching for any suspicious activity should you change your minds."

With their cover 'blown', the Impala left the area under a police escort.

—-

"We can go home?! They're really gone?" Carolyn was beyond thrilled.

"Well, Mrs. Muir. Let's just say that they have been escorted out of the area and we will be on watch to see if they try and return."

"Daniel! We can go home!" Now Carolyn was losing tears from her eyes.

The Captain looked pleased, but he was also reserved as well as guarded.

"Please tell us, Mr. Peavy. What were you able to find out about these men?"

"Not much, I'm afraid, Captain. We ran the license plates on the car and it turned out to be a rental for a 'John Smith'. That usually means that the identity is fake. It's a dead end. The best that we can do at the moment is to keep the main roads leading to your home covered."

"I see. Thank you very much, Mr Peavy. We appreciate all that you and your people have done."

"You're welcome, Captain. I only hope that it's enough to keep Mrs. Muir safe."

"As do I, Mr. Peavy. As do I."

Daniel was still guarded, but Carolyn was already getting her clothes and other items gathered together. He knew that once she made a decision, it would be almost impossible to convince her to have a change of mind. She could be as stubborn as he.

Ed Peavy left Claymore's little cottage, feeling a bit taller than he already was.

Daniel went into the bedroom to find Carolyn was almost finished packing up.

"Carolyn, my love. If we are returning to Gull Cottage, I believe that we should take addition measures to protect you."

"What do you mean, 'if', Daniel? I want to go home. I want to hug the children. I want to sleep in 'our' bed. I want to be able to go back to some kind of 'normal' before all of this happened. I don't want to stay here!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

The tears were so difficult for him to see and he took her into a gentle, but firm embrace, kissing her forehead.

"Please listen to me, my dear. I am speaking of safety measures. Such things as 'staying away from the windows and remaining inside. No errands, meetings, or any other such things."

"Daniel. You're talking about imprisoning me! I can't live like that!"

"It is only until we have things sorted. I will not risk your safety for your comfort, Carolyn. Please trust me on this. We must proceed, but only with the utmost care."

She knew that deep down, he was right.

"If you have what you need, we may leave. Martha could be coaxed into returning to pick up the rest."

"Let's go then, Daniel." She had a firm hold around him and her personals.

With a 'pop', they were in the parlor at Gull Cottage. Martha was in the same room when they appeared. Sure enough, she jumped.

"Ahhhhh!" Martha dropped the dust cloth and held a hand over her chest.

"Sorry, Martha," Daniel and Carolyn said in unison as if it were an everyday phrase.

"Well. At least you two are home. Are you staying?"

The couple looked at each other.

"We hope so, Martha."

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Muir? You still look pale."

"Tired, Martha, but better than I was."

Candy and Jonathon came running down the stairs.

"Mom! Captain!"

The hugs were not in short order.

"Where did you go? How was the weather? Did you bring us anything? Can we go next time? Why didn't you use the car? "

Carolyn already looked more tired, just from the questions, so the Captain stepped in.

"All in good time, children. Your mother could use some rest now."

"You do look tired, Mom." Candy had noticed and Daniel started to help Carolyn up the stairs.

"Come on, children. Why don't we go into the kitchen work on a nice brunch for your Mom when she gets up? Maybe the Captain will have something too. How do you two feel about some eggs and bacon? Maybe some biscuits…?"

Daniel and Carolyn both answered in unison once again.

"No bacon!"

"No bacon?" Martha appeared puzzled by the answer and how abrupt it was.

"Sorry. We'll explain later, Martha." Carolyn hung onto Daniel and they were almost at the top of the stairs.

"Well. We have other things besides bacon," Martha muttered and followed the kids into the kitchen.

—

After a time of rest, Carolyn and Daniel were in the kitchen, catching Martha up on their recent events. She was in tears with laughter.

"Let me get this straight, Mrs. Muir. When you get nauseous, he gets nauseous?" She was pointing at the Captain who was scowling. "When you vomit, he does, too?!" Mrs. Muir nodded and shot a feeling of sympathy to her Captain, who was still scowling and now tugging on his ear. Martha was howling with laughter once again. She would have to change her under garments if the didn't get control back.

"Martha, I do not see why you find this information so amusing!" The Captain crossed his arms and stood tall, trying to rescue some small amount of his dignity.

"Amusing, Captain? It's absolutely priceless!" Martha had to sit down and laugh more. She would never think of bacon the same way again.

"Martha? We need to get a grocery list going. Ginger soda and more saltine crackers to start." Now Carolyn was doing a bit of giggling.

Daniel turned his back on them of both and decided to gaze out of the kitchen window.

—

At the large hanger, people and equipment were bustling.

"How much more equipment is coming?" One man was eyeing the vast amount of electronic devices being brought in.

"Not much more." Another man was guiding a fork lift into position.

"How about the Containment Field?"

"It's being assembled, now, but it could take more time to get the proper electrical supply ready and hooked up. That thing takes a lot of power!"

"What about the portable ones? Are they ready?"

"Yup. They are good to go. I like the idea of having an additional one handy in case the first one fails. Don't want something like that getting loose on us!"

"No, we don't."

"Let's see if we can find some coffee."

"Sounds good to me."

The two men left the area and headed inside in search of the hot beverage.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Over the next few weeks, it had been relatively quiet at Gull Cottage, except that both Carolyn and Daniel were still having some issues with nausea and vomiting. Especially in the morning.

"My dearest. When do you think this 'ill' feeling stage will pass?" The Captain was stilling looking a bit pale, if not green.

"Soon, I hope, Daniel. It usually stops by the end of the first trimester. Sometimes, it can come towards the end too."

"It can happen at the end as well?" he asked with trepidation and was almost appalled.

"Yup. Care for more ginger soda?" Carolyn offered him the can.

"Yes. Thank you, love." He took a swig. The Captain had gained a newfound respect for women who were with child.

Carolyn started to giggle at the thought of her big, strong Captain having to share and endure her effects of early pregnancy. It had not escaped his notice.

"What are you giggling about?" He frowned.

"You… Us. I was hoping that the baby would bring us even closer together, but I had no idea that it would be in this way." She giggled more and then leaned on his shoulder.

"Indeed. I did not foresee this either." And he took another swig of the soda.

"My darling, I look forward to when you start showing more and I can actually see our child growing. This first stage has been a most difficult adjustment."

"Why Daniel. Are you going to start talking to my belly?" Carolyn mused.

"Perhaps." He was now tugging at his ear.

There was no doubt in Carolyn's mind that Daniel was going to be a doting father and husband. She would have to allow him to treat her like a frail china doll. Then a shadow crossed her thoughts.

_'What if I can't carry this child? I don't know of anyone who has ever borne the child of a ghost. What if something happens to the baby?'_

Her fear and anxiety trailed over to Daniel who quickly picked up on them.

"Carolyn. I know that you are frightened and worried. Please share your heart with me." He gently flowed some of his strength to her.

"What if I can't carry the baby, Daniel? What if something happens to the baby? What if the baby does something like…dematerializes during birth!?" She was close to frantic.

"Darling. Darling." His words were soft and he drew her eyes into his. He then cupped her small hands in his.

"We cannot walk into our coming days with the weights of 'what ifs'. We must take each day as it comes and treat them like the gifts that they are."

His voice was still soft and seemed to lull her into a safe place.

"Whatever may or may not happen, we will walk through them together, hand in hand."

Maintaining eye contact, he pulled her to himself and they embraced. His love and strength flowed into her being and she bathed in his comfort.

—

"It looks like we are in the final stages of preparation. All of the equipment is in place and is in working order."

"How about the gas techs? Where are they at?"

"I think that they are getting it set up now."

"Yeah? What kind of gas are they using?"

"A combination of Nitrous Oxide and Forane. What you end up with is a sleepy laughing drunk. Should be harmless, unlike that fiasco at Bellevue.

I still feel bad about that. The group never should have done that to the Muir woman."

"Don't say that too loud or they'll have your head! There's a reason they are called the 'black sheets' group."

"I know. It just seems that they go to extremes sometimes."

"They are goal oriented and that's all they see."

"Still. I have my doubts. Wonder if I should really be here."

"Let's get more coffee."

—

The phone was ringing at Gull Cottage.

"I'll get it!" Martha called out.

"Muir residence."

"Hello? Yes. This the county gas company. We are doing some system maintenance in the area and saw that it has been some time since your lines have been checked. Would you mind if we sent someone out to service your tanks and lines? You know what that salt air does to metal. We just need outside access. Don't think that we need to come in the house."

Martha hesitated.

"I don't think that there will be a problem, but I want to check with the homeowners. If there are any questions, can they call you?"

"Certainly they can." The man gave Martha a number to call.

"If we don't hear from you, we'll just come out in the afternoon. Sound alright?"

"I think that would be fine. Thanks."

She hung up the phone and relayed the message to Mrs. Muir, who sat at the typewriter with a pencil in her teeth.

"Yeah, sure, Martha." But Carolyn really wasn't paying very close attention. Her mind had been occupied by stories that needed to be written, but also where to put a new nursery.

—

The gas man came out as expected. He did perform some needed maintenance on the older system, but then he added something extra. Behind the regular tanks, in the shrubbery, the man added an extra tank. A bit smaller in size and had a separate line going into the home. It fed directly into the sea cottage kitchen and came out under a cabinet. It was not visible at all. He further concealed his work and left.

—

The following day came right along like the others. Candy and Jonathan complained a bit before catching the bus for school. Martha had headed into town. She wanted to go grocery shopping and purchase some items for her fall/winter stockpile. The days were turning cooler and that meant it was getting time to prepare for the upcoming seasons.

A black van drove by the front of the cottage. It slowed down just briefly while someone clicked a knob on a small box that had antenna attached. The valve on the new tank clicked open and gas was flooding the line. The van then continued on its way.

Daniel and Carolyn were in the kitchen. He was making ginger tea for the both of them. It seemed to help settle their stomachs almost as well as the ginger soda. Now was a good time to discuss Carolyn seeing an Obstetrics doctor.

"Dearest Carolyn. I feel that it is time for you to see a doctor for women…in your condition. Not the peep, mind you, but a doctor that specializes in this field."

"I would have to agree with you, Daniel. I just don't like someone, other than you, prodding around in that area."

He took that as a compliment and stood a little taller.

"I know that many women lose their modesty after giving birth, but I think that I am still holding onto mine."

Carolyn started blinking and yawned.

"I realize that it must not be very comfortable for women, but…"

Now, Carolyn was giggling and yawning. She sat down on a chair, closing her eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" A puzzled Daniel looked at his wife.

She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down, eyes still closed. You could also hear muffled giggles.

A whimpering Scruffy stumbled into the kitchen and the Captain took immediate note of the drunken state of the dog.

"Oh no!…No!…No!…Blast!…Gas!"

Daniel quickly scooped up a sleepy Carolyn and ran out of the front door blowing open the windows as he passed! He carefully placed her on the front lawn.

"Carolyn? Carolyn?"

She gave a small giggle in response.

"Blast! The dog!"

He headed back into the house and then into the kitchen where he was met by three men in all black uniforms. On their heads were black masks and were carrying something odd. Before he could react, a blinding white light hit him with a paralyzing effect! He tried to dematerialize, but he was unable to do so. The blinding white light was pulling on him and he resisted with all of his strength.

"Let's get a second and third line on this one! Crap, he is strong!"

Two more beams of light spun their way to him and attached! They continued to pull on him, while Daniel grew weaker.

"Get that portable containment field over here!"

It was over in a heartbeat and Daniel was surrounded by the deepest blackness that he had ever encountered. An abyss, it seemed.

"Alright! Make sure that container is sealed and secured. Then let's get out of here!"

—-

The flood of emotions from Daniel hit Carolyn with a wake-up call. Her mind was wide awake, but her body simply would not cooperate.

The black van returned and came to a screeching halt in front of the gate. A second black van then showed up. Men were piling out.

"Help get that equipment into the van! You three, help us with this container."

Men carrying a chest-sized heavy black container came through the front door and down the steps.

Carolyn could sense that somehow Daniel was inside of the black container. She tried to get up but collapsed back onto the lawn. There was no strength in her body.

"No!…No! Please! Wait! You can't take him! No! Please!" She was pleading.

The men paid her no attention and continued to walk on with the container.

"No! Daniel!" she screamed.

"Don't take him!" she screamed again and tried reaching for him, crawling and desperate.

"Daniel! Daniel!"

Carolyn collapsed back down and wept bitterly as they loaded her beloved

Captain into the van and sped away. The second van quickly followed behind.

Daniel could barely hear Carolyn screaming for him, and it shook his entire being. Her voice faded out in the distance. He fell to his knees, head in his hands, and wept.

—-


	9. Chapter 9

_(You might have gotten a notice for a new chapter and saw that it went missing-that's my bad, forgot to edit the doc before submitting it. Here we go!)_

_Angst alert. Please be aware._

Chapter 9

Martha came home from shopping to a dreadful sight. Her heart jumped to her throat. Carolyn was lying on the front lawn, not moving.

"Mrs. Muir! Mrs. Muir!" The housekeeper and friend ran to her side.

Carolyn made eye contact with the housekeeper, but it was obvious that her eyes had been crying an ocean of tears.

"Good heavens, Mrs. Muir! What happened here?!"

They took him, Martha…They took him away!" Tears were forming in her eyes, once again.

"Who? Who took…who?"

"I don't know who it was. They took Daniel away." The tears were now freely rolling back down her cheeks again.

"Let's get you inside, Mrs. Muir. Then I'm calling Ed."

—

Ed Peavy wasted no time in getting to the Muir residence, and he didn't like what Martha had told him.

"This could get ugly, fast."

—-

When Peavy arrived, he ran to the house, his long legs making great strides.

"Alright. Can someone tell me what happened?"

Carolyn was physically and emotionally spent. She looked at Martha.

"I came home from shopping, Ed, and Mrs. Muir was lying on the front lawn. She said that men came here and took the Captain away. She's not entirely sure what happened."

Peavy looked at her incredulously.

"How could that happen, Martha? He's a ghost."

"I have no idea, Ed."

Carolyn had just then noticed something.

"Th-the windows. They're o-open." She was stammering.

"Yes, dear. They are." Martha wasn't sure why Carolyn made the statement.

"No. You d-don't understand, Martha. They w-were closed, earlier. We hadn't opened them."

"Mrs. Muir, do you mind if I take a look around?" Ed Peavy inquired.

"No. Go ahead, Mr. Peavy."

"Here, Mrs. Muir. Have some tea. It will help calm your nerves." Carolyn was shaky. Martha stayed by her side.

After several minutes, Ed Peavy came back inside.

"Mrs. Muir. Can you tell me when that new propane tank was added and why it's in the bushes?"

"What new propane tank?" Carolyn seemed to be confused.

"Ed. Someone was out here yesterday doing maintenance on the tanks and lines. We only have the two older ones. We don't have a new one." Martha was trying to clarify the issue.

"Well, I counted three and one of them looks almost new. Let me show you, Martha. Maybe you should stay here, Mrs. Muir."

Carolyn nodded and hugged her mug of tea.

Peavy took her to the area where the tanks were kept.

"See, Martha? Three tanks, and this one looks like the newest. The line is new too, but it isn't going into the same place as the other two. Let's see where it goes."

He took out a flashlight and scoured around. He then went into the kitchen and looked on the same wall again using his flashlight.

Scruffy was still sleeping off the effects of the gas in a corner.

"Let's go talk to Mrs. Muir, Martha. Think that I have something."

Carolyn looked pale and despondent.

"Mrs. Muir. The line from that new third tank leads into your kitchen and stops under a cabinet. Whatever was in that tank emptied out into your kitchen."

"That was the last thing that I remember, Mr. Peavy. Daniel and I were in the kitchen drinking tea and talking. I started feeling sleepy and…goofy."

"Well, that actually gives me good information, Mrs. Muir. If you don't mind, I would like to take that 3rd tank in and see if we can find out what the contents was. I have a suspicion it was not propane."

"Y-yes. Take it."

"Can you tell me anything that you may remember after you were out on the lawn?" Ed was trying to be gentle.

Carolyn's face froze at the thought. It was like trying to explain your worst nightmare and remaining calm.

"There were men in black uniforms. They had Daniel in a black box of some sort. I could feel him in there. His emotions were all over the

p-place." Carolyn was trying to speak, but she started to choke on the words, reliving the moment he was taken.

Martha held her hand.

"I pleaded with them to let him go, not to take him, but they ignored me. He was put into a black van, I think, and they left. Who would do this? Why?" She was grasping for some kind of answer.

Ed Peavy suspected there was probably a connection between the two recent, but separate, abductions this couple had suffered. His face wore the frustration of what he was feeling inside.

"Can we give her some time, Ed? I think that she needs it." The housekeeper was growing more concerned.

"Alright. I'll give you a call." Ed peavy stole a quick kiss before disconnecting the tank and leaving.

—

All Daniel Gregg could think about was Carolyn. Her screams replayed over and over in his mind. He couldn't seem to find their empathic link either. The last emotions that he sensed from her were great fear, panic, loss, and despair.

_Where was she now and why couldn't he sense her? It was maddening for him to be so helpless, unable to come to her aid. What about the child? Was the child alright? _

The only thing that he had was this empty dark abyss that wanted to slowly engulf him.

—

"Move! Move! Move! Let's get that portable inside!"

"Get that power on and secure the containment field!"

"Yes sir!"

"Vent the atmosphere and set the seal."

"Yes sir!"

"Take your positions."

"Are we ready people?"

"Release the portable containment field."

—

A light began to show within Captain Gregg's abyss. He was able to move toward it and did so.

From the outside, it looked as if a fog were coming from the container when Daniel Greggs' essence emerged. He re-solidified just outside of the container.

There were gasps throughout the hanger.

The Captain stood in a well lit twenty by twenty foot self contained room that sat on a four foot platform. He immediately tried to dematerialize but once again was unable to do so. All eyes were staring at him through a transparent barrier that spanned the entire front wall. Many appeared scared and some were simply more curious of the phenomenon standing before them.

Captain Gregg narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Gathering what strength he had left, he allowed his fury to manifest into a great storm. Thunder, lightning, gale force winds, and rain were heavy. People gasped and took a step back. However, none fled. The storm was confined to the inside of the container. No one was more surprised than he.

_'How could this be,' _he thought._ 'It's impossible! A mere mortal man could not control a super spirit such as he! Surely not!'_

He glanced down at the smaller metal prison that held him only a few minutes ago. With his ghostly powers Captain Gregg crushed it into a sphere the size of a baseball and kicked it into a corner. More people stepped back.

Intimidation was the name of the game and the Captain knew it well. From there, he went to the front of his new prison and slammed his fists against the barrier. Then went he on a verbal barrage that caused the storm to intensify. Mouths were agape.

Suddenly, a petite young asian woman ran to the front of the transparent barrier. She held up a chalk board for him to see.

"Please calm down. We mean you no harm."

Captain Gregg realized that his prison must be sound proof and that no one heard a word that he said. He shook his head in disbelief.

The asian girl scribbled another message.

"No. We cannot hear you."

He threw his hands up and began to pace.

Next he tried to motion to them to 'let him out!'

They shook their heads 'no'.

The asian woman wrote another message.

"I am sorry. It is too dangerous to release you."

Then he allowed the storm to calm, hoping to get better results.

A young asian man was brought in. The woman seemed to know him and they both politely bowed to each other. Another message was scribbled.

"Speak. He can read lips."

Daniel turned to the young man and began the conversation.

"Why am I here?"

The boy translated.

Both of the young asians looked sad and she once again wrote on the chalk board.

"You are here to be studied and maybe more."

Captain Gregg became indignant.

"I am not an animal in a zoo to be studied!" He roared!

"We are sorry. Please calm down." The girl wrote.

Other people were making notes furiously and some were documenting readings on equipment and adjusting dials. More than a few women had dreamy eyes, gazing at him.

Captain Gregg needed some time to think and retreated to the back of the room. Hands behind his back, he paced more intensely. His greatest concern was that in his absence, there really was no one to protect Carolyn. Didn't he just tell her that they would walk through everything together? He clenched his fists at the thought of her being vulnerable and virtually alone.

—

Carolyn sat on the bed in the Master Cabin. She was leaning against some feather pillows that were stacked at the headboard.

'_The children will be home soon. What do I tell them_?'

As if on cue Candy and Jonathan came in the front door. Martha had wanted to catch them before they could look for Mrs. Muir.

"Hi kids! I've got milk and cookies in the kitchen for you. Come on now."

"Okay! Yeah!"

They both looked like they could tackle the refrigerator and clean it out. With a mouth full of cookies, Jonathan tried to speak.

"Whereth's Mom?" Large crumbs were tumbling out of his mouth.

"She's upstairs in her room. Before you go busting through there, let me see if she is sleeping or busy."

Actually, Martha wanted to see for herself how Mrs. Muir was doing. She knocked on the door softly.

"Mrs. Muir?"

"Come in, Martha."

"The children are home and they are asking about you."

"Yes. I have been trying to think about what to tell them, Martha. I don't want to upset them." Carolyn was still sitting on the bed.

"I wouldn't tell them much, Mrs. Muir." It was like Martha had tossed her two cents on the bed. "You know, Mrs. Muir? He could come back at any moment, so the less said the better." There went another two cents on the bed.

"You're probably right, Martha. Go ahead and let the children come up."

Carolyn couldn't really think straight at this moment, so Martha's two cents were welcomed.

_'She's right. Daniel could 'pop' in at any time. He's a super spirit! He'll come home soon.'_

She was trying to convince herself of her own rationalization.

Carolyn kept the conversation about the Captain's whereabouts as short as she could, excusing it as one of trips and that he would probably be back soon. Even she could see that they were not quite buying into it, though.

The evening passed quietly, but an uneasy feeling permeated the atmosphere of Gull Cottage.

Dressed in her nightgown, Carolyn lightly stroked the sheets on Daniel's side of the bed. She slowly brought his pillow to her face and inhaled hoping to catch his scent in her being.

"Where are you, Daniel? Can you feel me reaching for you? Can you sense my anguish? I miss you so much, Daniel. Just knowing you are here, gives me strength, even when I can't always see you. Is that why I feel so weak right now? The house itself even seems to be sad, like it knows that you are absent. I long to feel your arms hold me close and lean on your chest. You are my safe haven and I will always dock in your waters, my husband. Please…end my ache and soothe my brow with your kiss, Daniel. I love you."

Her tears were falling free. Carolyn made no attempt to stop them as her head sank down and they bathed the soft pillow. Sleep would not be found this night.

—-

Daniel isolated himself for the rest of the day. Now it was night and many had left. For the most part he was alone. His thoughts were restless.

_'Where am I? This is a journey not of my choosing and I long to be home with an insatiable need for you, My Carolyn. You are my only oasis in a world that feels like a desert when we are apart. Can you feel me, my darling? Do you sense my need to be near you, with you, a part of you? You hold my very afterlife in the palm of your tender hands. You alone draw back my darkness that I may feel life once again. I reach for you, but can find you not, therefore light ebbs it's way from me and I am indeed lost. Oh, how I love you my Carolyn…my wife.'_

With his back to the wall, Daniel slid down the side wrapping his arms around his knees. There he laid down his head.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you, everyone for your kind words and encouragement as I continue in my first writing journey!_

Chapter 10

Carolyn spent most of her night trying to sense Daniel, attempting to reach for him. She had even laid down on his side of the bed, longing for something of him to take hold. The master cabin remained still and quiet, except for the ship's clock which sounded a bell at every hour. It was a constant reminder of his absence.

Questions with no answers came flooding her thoughts once again.

_'Where is Daniel? Is he alright? Why hasn't he come home? Can he even get home? Will he come home, today? Why can't I reach him?'_

They gnawed away at her heart and seemed unrelenting.

She had to get up. She had to do something. To do nothing was like sliding deeper and deeper into a pit of despair.

Carolyn put on her robe to go downstairs and speak with Martha.

"Have you heard anything from Mr. Peavy, Martha?"

"Not yet, Mrs. Muir. It's still early."

"I'm going to call him, Martha. I can't stand doing nothing." Her heart was heavy.

"I understand Mrs. Muir." Martha could tell that the previous night had not been kind to the poor woman.

Carolyn went to the phone. She hesitated for just a minute and rang Ed Peavy.

"Mr. Peavy? Carolyn Muir. Have you found anything else out since yesterday?"

"Well Mrs. Muir. This is what I know. I have contacted the county gas company and no one has called your residence that they know of. While they admit that it has been a while since any maintenance had been done, no one had come out. The whole thing sounds like you were set up."

"Set up? By who?" She fingered the buttons on her robe.

"I don't know, Mrs. Muir. Did you recall anything more that may help identify who these people were?"

"No, Mr. Peavy. Nothing that stands out."

"I don't have a report back on the contents of the tank yet, but I suspect it was some kind of knock out gas meant to render whoever was in the house at the time asleep. They could then come in and do the dirty work without anyone to witness. But you were out on the front lawn, Mrs. Muir. Any idea how you came to be there?"

"The windows. The windows were open, Mr. Peavy. Daniel must have realized what was happening with the gas and carried me outside. He was the one who opened the windows." Carolyn was getting shaky again, coming to the knowledge that Daniel was ever her protector. She couldn't even thank him. Tears began to fill her eyes.

—

It was morning and, once again, the hanger became busy with the bustle of people working on equipment, taking notes and staring at Captain Gregg. He continued to stay to the back of his prison but observed all that he could, making his own mental notes. He watched the people who were working. Some wore a kind of uniform while others were wearing white coats over casual dress. It also appeared that one—maybe two—people were giving orders.

The two young Asians came in together. They appeared to be having a serious conversation and were slightly nervous. They approached one of the men who may have been a commander of sorts and gave a short bow. Words were exchanged along with another bow.

Picking up the chalkboard, the young Asian woman made her way over to Daniel's container. The young Asian man quickly followed her. Captain Gregg went to the front transparent wall to meet them and stooped down. The young woman began to write on the chalkboard. The young man was keeping an eye on what was happening around them. He did not want them to draw the attention of others. She held the chalkboard up so Captain Gregg could read the message.

"We know that this is wrong. In our culture, spirits are not to be held captive. They are honored and revered. We will try to help."

The Captain felt a spark of hope.

"Will you let me out?" His eyed were wide.

She wrote another message on the board.

"I am sorry. We cannot. We don't even know how to open the container."

Daniel's countenance fell.

She scribbled another message to him.

"We will try and help when we can, but right now we must show some progress or we will not be allowed to interact with you."

Daniel nodded.

Another message followed.

"Are you the Ghost of Captain Daniel Gregg from Schooner Bay, Maine?"

He nodded an affirmation. Then he spoke to the young man so his lips could be read.

"What are your names?"

She wrote him an answer.

"Tanaka. We are husband and wife."

Daniel stood up and bowed to each one, separately then addressed them.

"Tanaka-San. Tanaka-San."

It caught the young Japanese couple by surprise. He had addressed them using the correct Japanese custom.

The young woman wrote another message and held the board up to Daniel who had stooped down once again.

"You are familiar with Japanese culture?"

He responded.

"Some, but it has been a long time."

Another message followed.

"We are honored, Captain Gregg-San. This is a good start, but we must take it slow as not to raise suspicion. We will come back when we can."

He nodded and so did they. Bows were exchanged and the couple retreated to an inside room.

_'Yes. It's a start, but what could they do to change my situation?'_

Once again he went to the back of his prison to think.

—

Carolyn was back at her typewriter but the article she was going to work on would not produce the words for her. The blank piece of paper simply stared back at her.

"Blast!"

Her mind was elsewhere, and elsewhere was wherever her Daniel was. He was still missing.

_'When did one day turn into one week. When did one week turn into two weeks? Had he really been gone two weeks?'_

Time was slipping through her fingers as well as sleep. She was not any closer to finding him than when she had started. The tears began to fill her eyes once more.

"Blast!"

Ed Peavy was able to confirm that the gas in the tank they discovered had been filled with a knock-out gas. Mr. Peavy was worried for her safety and seemed to take responsibility for her personally in the absence of her husband.

"Mrs. Muir? Are you ready to go to the Obstetrician's office? Ed is going to be here any minute to take us into town." Martha would drag her there if she had to.

"I'm coming, Martha. Be right down." Carolyn wiped her eyes.

The ride into town was uneventful and they arrived at the doctor's office in good time. Peavy was taking no chances and escorted both women into the waiting room and stayed there when Mrs. Muir was called into the back where exam rooms were located. Mother hen Martha went with her.

"Everything looks fine, Mrs. Muir. But you really should have come in earlier than now for your first appointment." The doctor mildly chided her, but she paid no heed to his words.

"Are getting much rest, Mrs. Muir? You do look tired."

Martha decided to step in.

"Mrs. Muir has been having a difficult time with her husband being away at sea and all."

A lightbulb turned on in Carolyns head.

"Martha! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Martha shrugged her shoulders.

Carolyn's mood improved greatly at that point.

—-

Captain Gregg was mentally preparing for his daily conversation with the Tanaka couple. He had discovered that they were descendants from the Japanese people that were held in an American interment camp during World War two. They were born American but held their Japanese culture and customs sacred. He had developed a good rapport with them and was seriously considering asking them for a favor.

—

Carolyn picked up her prescription for prenatal vitamins before the three of them returned to Gull Cottage. In her head, she was putting a plan together.

Upon entering the home Martha was still trying to make sense out of what Carolyn was suggesting.

"You want to find another ghost to find Captain Gregg? We already can't find one ghost. How does finding another ghost help?"

"Not just any ghost, Martha. Elroy Applegate! He was part of Daniel's crew when both were alive. He's been here at Gull Cottage before. You vacuumed him up while sweeping, Martha!

"I did?" She was shaking her head. "I sure have missed a lot around here, haven't I?"

"How do we find this Applegate fella?" Ed was next to shake his head.

"Claymore!" Carolyn was nodding her head.

"Claymore?" Martha and Ed said in unison.

"Let me explain."

"Please do." It was still a mystery to Martha and the silent Mr. Peavy.

"Daniel was trying to teach Elroy how to be a good haunting ghost. Anyway. Elroy said that he had already picked out a nice cottage to haunt. We get Claymore to speak with other realtors on the coast and see if any of them know of a cottage that is being haunted. Once we find Elroy, he can find Daniel. Spirits can sense other spirits."

The expressions on Martha and Ed were still frozen in place.

"That sounds like a stretch, Mrs. Muir," Martha said. Doubt was written on her face.

"A stretch is all I have right now, Martha. I have to try it! Mr. Peavey? Will you drive me to Claymore's office, or should I drive myself?" Carolyn was obviously determined.

"Let's go, Mrs. Muir."

"You two go. I am going to stay here and get a meal on the stove." Martha was thinking ahead and it was music to Ed's ears.

The two were on their way out.

—

"Do you think that the two of you have it?" Daniel was anxious.

The young Japanese couple nodded slightly and then bowed to him. Captain Gregg bowed in return and the two left.

_'I pray to the Almighty that this works.'_ Daniel closed his eyes.

—

After a short time, Mr. Peavy and Carolyn arrived at Claymore's office. He was shuffling files around when they came in.

"Give me just a minute, and I'll be right with you."

It felt like one hundred years to Carolyn.

"Oh! Mr. Peavy. Mrs. Muir. What can I do for you?"

"Claymore. I need you to find a haunted house for me." Carolyn looked into the man's eyes as she spoke.

Claymore paused and blinked.

"Isn't the one you already have enough, Mrs. Muir?"

"You don't understand, Claymore. I'm looking for a ghost."

Claymore paused and blinked more.

"I'll say it, again. Isn't the one you already have enough Mrs. Muir?"

This time Carolyn pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her purse and waved it at Claymore.

"Listen carefully, Claymore. I need you to find a particular haunted house that is inhabited by a ghost named 'Elroy Applegate'. Call your realtor friends up and down the coast to see if they know of him. If you can find him, there will be another ten dollars in it for you. This should help you with long distance fees."

"You have my attention, Mrs. Muir. I'll get started on it." Claymore nearly always listened when money spoke. It was his second language.

Mr Peavy and Mrs. Muir were turning around to leave when Claymore stopped them.

"I almost forgot, Mr. Peavy. Someone called here a few minutes ago and left an important message for you."

"Oh? What's the message, Claymore?"

He brought out a notepad.

"Tell Mr. Peavy to tell her to light the blasted candles." _ 'Whatever that means.' _Claymore thought.

Carolyn staggered and nearly fell.

"It's a message from Daniel! We have to get back to Gull Cottage right now Mr. Peavy!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Captain Gregg was growing more frustrated as each day passed. He was feeling much like a side show exhibit at the circus. It had been at least two weeks since his capture and he did not care for his afterlife existence being toyed with by these mortals, yet there appeared to be no way for him to escape. The Captain had managed to gain an ally on the inside with the young Tanaka couple but they seemed limited on what they could do for him. He longed to be home with his family, with his wife, Carolyn.

One of the women that came daily to the hanger bay was expecting. She was heavy with child and often required assistance just to get out of a chair. It made him think of Carolyn and how she was doing, carrying their child.

'_How much am I missing by being trapped here?_'

Daniel's thoughts slipped back to a particular summer evening that was warm, but not hot. At least not until he and Carolyn were between the sheets. He recalled the softness of her skin and how she responded to his touch. The deep kisses that lead to a hunger for each other. Her breath in his ear put his senses on end. Their empathic connection cocooned them and created a oneness beyond their entwined bodies. A oneness beyond explanation. The euphoria continued to linger. They had lit their wedding candles a few hours earlier in the master cabin and were still burning bright.

—

The look on Captain Gregg's face had caused a small crowd to gather in front of his container and they were staring at him. He snapped back to reality turned his back, and leaned against the far wall.

—

He then returned to visit the memory once again. After Carolyn had fallen asleep, he took watch over his family for the remainder of the night and returned to her just before dawn. He quietly snuggled in behind her, creating a spoon. Something was different, though. He could sense it. Running his fingertips over Carolyn's abdomen, he felt it.

_'It can't be. It simply is not possible!' He thought._

But there it was. No mistake. A second tiny soul and spirit was now present in his wife's abdomen. His eyes grew wide with excitement!

"Carolyn! My love! Wake up!" His news could not wait.

Carolyn murmured. "Is the house on fire?"

"No! My Love! Wake up!"

"Are the children sick?"

"No, darling. Wake up!"

She pulled the sheets up over her head and tried to ignore him.

He decided to try the direct approach.

"Carolyn! You're Pregnant! Wake up!"

Slowly the sheets came back down while a weary Carolyn was trying to focus on a wide-eyed, ear-to-ear smiling Daniel.

"My dear. You are pregnant!"

"Daniel. You know that's not possible."

"Nevertheless you are pregnant! I can sense the presence of a tiny soul and spirit in here." His hand was on her belly.

"I don't understand." Now Carolyn was sitting up.

"I don't quite understand either my love but they were not present yesterday and after last night I am beginning to believe more in the impossible."

Carolyn was trying to grasp the possibility.

"Daniel? Daniel? Daniel! Are…are you dancing on the ceiling!?"

"Of course not! I was…floating…with style." He looked away tugging on his ear while floating back into their bed.

"How can you be sure that I'm pregnant, Daniel?"

"Because I am not wrong!" He blustered.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed if I'm not."

"My dear. Believe me. You. Are. With. Child."

—-

The Captain's focus was broken once again when he glanced over and saw the Tanaka woman with her chalkboard trying to get his attention. The woman bowed.

"Captain Gregg-San. They would like to do a lightning test. Will you make some lightning, please?"

He scowled at the audience.

_'They want lightning? I'll give them lightning. I will give them so much lightning that they will need to change their undergarments!'_

His eyes seemed to turn into flames and his fists clenched. Thunder boomed! Lightning filled the chamber! Multiple electrical fuses and circuits blew! Smoke was rising from several pieces of equipment. The hanger bay went dark and emergency generators hummed to life! Several people made trips to the bathroom.

—

When Ed Peavy and Mrs. Muir arrived back at Gull Cottage, Carolyn could not get up the stairs fast enough. She headed straight into the master cabin and shut the door.

Opening a drawer in her dresser she brought out the wrapped candles and crystal stands from her and Daniels wedding. Carolyn placed them on the dresser. Striking a match she shared the flame with each candle, then gazed Heavenward and whispered a prayer.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to their bed and sat down. Carolyn focused on her feelings of love, warmth, and care for Daniel. Like releasing a dove into flight, she gently sent them on their way hoping to find him.

—

Captain Gregg was trying to take a few minutes of quiet among the aftermath of chaos that occurred since his lightning storm. His empathic channel to Carolyn had been like a dried up riverbed after his own abduction. Slowly… he could sense a small gentle stream of her love trickling through. He silently reached for them. More of her feelings were coming forth now. Her warmth and care caressed him as they filled the empty pool in his heart. Daniel drank of them like a parched man finding his private oasis in the desert. He sent Carolyn his own feelings of love, care, and relief to her. She drank of him herself and was refreshed. They spent quite some time sending their emotions to one another, almost as if they were in an actual embrace.

There was so much chaos at the hanger bay, no one had noticed that Captain Gregg was laying on his back on the floor spread eagle a smile resting on his face.

Carolyn had also laid back on the bed. She was looking content.

—

Another week had gone by, but at least the emotional pathway between Daniel and Carolyn had been restored. They were both relieved and also both concerned for the other. The longing to be together almost unbearable at times. Both frustrated. Both temperamental.

Carolyn was well passed her first trimester and was no longer nauseas. Instead, she was moody, which made Daniel more moody than he already was. They did their best to send comfort to one another. Carolyn also needed to start wearing stretchy pants and loose fitting tops. It was time to let the kids know that Mom was having a baby. It was also time to tell them what she could about Captain Gregg's absence. He had been gone over three weeks now, so they knew that something must be wrong. Martha stayed close in case Mrs. Muir needed her help.

"Mom? You're having a baby? Wow! Yippie!"

Thank goodness both children seemed to be happy about it.

"Is Captain Gregg the father?" Candy inquired.

"Yeah! Is he going to be a ghost dad?" Jonathan joined in.

Carolyn's mouth dropped open and she blinked.

_'When did the kids get so smart? How did they know?_

Martha was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

_ 'Did Carolyn really believe that she could keep her relationship with the Captain a secret from the children? She thought to herself.'_

"Candy. Jonathan. Captain Gregg and I were secretly married several months ago." She tossed the statement out like she was casually casting a fishing line. Who would bite first was the question.

"You and the Captain had a secret wedding?" Candy was almost squealing with delight.

"Wow! Was it a scary wedding since the Captain is a ghost?" Jonathan was more curious than anything else.

Carolyn took in a deep breath.

_'Oh Daniel. How I wish that you were here.'_

_—-_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Captain Gregg had actually done so much damage to the equipment with his lightning storm that it had gained him a temporary reprieve from any further testing. It was more than a few days for repairs to be completed. Still, he longed to go home and rejoin his family. Every evening he and Carolyn took time to minister to each others' heart over the distance.

—-

It had taken some time but Claymore had managed to gather information for Mrs. Muir about where the ghost of Elroy Applegate was said to haunt.

"Well, Mrs. Muir, I spoke with a realtor in Augusta, Maine. She said that a ghost is there but he is not particularly scary. In fact, it seems like the ghost himself gets scared."

"That sounds like it could be Elroy. Augusta, you say? When can I meet with the realtor to see this ghost?"

"Here. I'll give you her number. Don't forget about my ten dollars, Mrs. Muir." Claymore could hear the money calling to him.

"When I can verify that it is Elroy, you'll get your money, Claymore. Thanks."

Carolyn gave the other realtor a call and made arrangements to meet her at the Augusta cottage. Again, Ed Peavy, fairy godfather-in-training, accompanied Mrs. Muir for the trip.

The cottage was a nice little place. Just right for a part-time haunter like Applegate.

Carolyn requested that Mr. Peavy and the realtor remain outside in case the ghost was nervous.

She stepped inside the cottage.

"Elroy? Elroy Applegate? Come out. Come out, wherever you are." Her voice was pleasant and melodic.

The ghost of jittery Elroy Applegate materialized in the same room.

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Muir. N-nice to see you."

"It looks like you have gotten better at materializing, Elroy." She gave him a compliment.

"Yeah! I've been practicing a lot."

"Well, it shows, Elroy." She handed out another compliment.

"Um…Mrs. Muir. I have to ask. What are you doing here? I know that it can't be because the Captain misses me."

"You're right, Elroy. Truth is, that I need your help. Captain Gregg has been abducted and I need your help to find him."

"What? M-me? How can I do th-that?" The ghost's stuttering became worse.

"Elroy, I know for a fact that ghosts can sense each other. You can help find the Captain. I know you can!" She was coming close to pleading with him.

"I-I don't know, Mrs. Muir."

Now Carolyn was just angry.

"Elroy Applegate! Pull yourself together, man! It time you grew some…facial hair!" Carolyn was almost sounding like her husband and she surprised herself.

"Do you really think that I can help?" He pulled his sock back up.

"I'm sure that you can Elroy and just think of how proud Captain Gregg will be." She would deal with Daniel later.

"He smiled in return."

One ghost in tow, Mr. Peavy and Mrs. Muir drove back to Gull Cottage. Ed Peavy needed some aspirin. He had a headache from the excited non-stop chatting ghost.

"Make yourself at home, Elroy. Just don't touch any of the Captain's things."

He gave her a nod.

Candy and Jonathan came through the front door after getting off of the school bus.

"Mr. Applegate!" The children were excited to see the jittery ghost.

"Kids! It's so good to see you! You can just call me Elroy."

"Mom! Can we take Mr. uh… Elroy outside and play?"

"Don't you want some milk and cookies first, children?" Carolyn pointed to the kitchen as Martha was walking out.

"Yeah! Sure! Hey, Elroy! Want some milk and cookies?" Jonathan asked as if he was just another house guest.

"I guess that I could try it." He gave a half smile.

"Kids. If you want to play outside, go to the back yard so no one can see Elroy."

"Good idea Mrs. Muir." Elroy followed the kids into the kitchen.

"Martha. I am going to take a nap."

"I understand, Mrs. Muir. I can let you know if you're needed."

Carolyn headed up to the master cabin and collapsed on the bed.

—

After giving it much thought, Captain Gregg made a rather large and risky decision. He needed to speak with the Tanaka couple. It took some patience but eventually he was able to motion them over. Other people in the hanger bay were still at odds repairing equipment.

Bows were exchanged between the Captain and Tanakas.

"I would like to ask the two of you to do something for me. I do not know where I am so I do not know if what I am asking is even possible. Would the two of you be willing to go to Schooner Bay Maine where I am from and visit someone for me?"

Mr. Tanaka translated to his wife what the Captain had said. They looked at him. Captain Gregg had his best puppy dog eyes looking back. They gave him a nod yes.

"Who do you want us to visit?" Was written on the chalkboard.

He paused for a minute hoping that he was making the right decision, then retrieved an item from the inner pocket of his pea coat.

"Her name is Carolyn Muir and well you see she is…my wife." Daniel showed them the gold ring and placed it on his left hand.

Both Tanakas stood in silence and she dropped her chalkboard on the floor.

The couple turned to each other and began to quickly communicate in their native language. Captain Gregg could only hope that they would still help him. He removed his wedding ring and placed it back into the same pocket where he had retrieved it.

"How can this be? Is she a ghost too?" She had picked the chalk board back up.

"No. She is quite human. I am afraid that it is a rather long story. I know that she is quite concerned for me and perhaps if you spoke to her, she may feel better. I am also certain that she has many questions. I realize that you cannot answer most of them, but do let her know that I am fine."

The Asian couple truly felt compassion for their unwilling guest. They came to the conclusion that he and his afterlife were more complicated than what had been assumed about ghosts.

Captain Gregg informed the Tanakas that they need to go to Gull Cottage and how to find it.

—-

It was Saturday, so the kids were home and showing Elroy how to play Monopoly. Carolyn needed to take some time that day and work out the details with their guest on how to go about locating Daniel.

The phone rang and Martha answered it.

"Mrs. Muir. It's for you!"

"Got it, Martha. Thanks."

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Carolyn Muir?"

"Yes?"

"I know that you don't know me, but I need to speak with you, personally."

"Who is this?" Carolyn was on guard.

"I cannot say over the phone, I can tell you in person."

"What is this about? I can call the police you know." She was getting angry.

"No, please, Mrs. Muir. You do not understand. This is about your husband. He has sent me to speak with you."

Carolyn eased herself into a chair. She felt shaky.

"How do you know my husband?"

"Please do not be frightened. I just want to speak with you as he has requested."

Carolyn acquiesced but wanted Ed Peavy around in case of any problems.

The woman and her husband were arriving at Gull Cottage shortly. She was told that it was not a good idea to meet in public. Now, pacing the floor like her husband, Carolyn was nervous and anxious.

The doorbell rang and Martha answered. The young Asian couple appeared timid but were determined to help the ghost.

Martha escorted them into the parlor where Mr. Peavy and Mrs. Muir were waiting. Tension filled the air.

"Please tell me what this is about and how it involves my husband."

"I am Mr. Tanaka and this is my wife." The couple bowed politely. "Your husband, the ghost of Captain Daniel Gregg, has asked us to come and speak with you."

The Asian woman took two pictures out of her purse and handed them to Carolyn. They were pictures of her Daniel in the containment chamber.

The tears readily began to fall and Carolyn's voice broke.

"Where is he? Please tell me."

—-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Your husband is being held at a military location. He is part of a project. A study."

"Daniel is not a lab rat to be studied! He is my husband! He has a family!" Carolyn was on the offensive but her emotions were breaking down.

"We are truly sorry for what is taking place. As we told Captain Gregg-San, capturing spirits goes against our culture and beliefs. We are trying to help him but are limited by what we can and cannot do." The Tanakas were sincere.

"Can't you just let him go?" Carolyn was noticeably upset.

"We do not know how to open the containment field that he is in. Your husband has asked us to come here and tell you, personally, that he is alright. Unhurt."

Candy, Jonathan, and Elroy entered the parlor by accident. Carolyn came close to offering a hostage exchange of Elroy for Daniel, but in her heart, she knew that it was not right.

Martha entered the parlor to see about the kids.

Carolyn stood beside her children.

"These are my children, Jonathan and Candy. They consider Captain Gregg to be their father."

"He's our dad!" Candy spoke up.

"Yeah! He's a great dad!" Jonathan chimed in.

As if to flaunt it, Carolyn moved the blouse aside that hid the now visible baby bump.

"And I am carrying his child!"

The Asian couple stood to their feet. Their almond shaped eyes were as big as saucers.

"Okay, kids. Let's go into the kitchen. This looks like an adult conversation." Martha herded the children away quickly.

Elroy and Mr. Peavy would liked to have left the room too.

"That is not possible!" Mr. Tanaka said in disbelief.

"What you think doesn't make the truth any less true. Ask Daniel. He knows that it's his. He knew when I conceived!"

Carolyn had to sit back down. She had not meant for all of this to come out. 'Blasted hormones!'

The young Asian couple were beside themselves, not knowing what to think or do.

Carolyn had an idea and gripped her hands together.

"Mr. Applegate? Would you please come here?"

The Jittery ghost was nervous but approached her all the same.

"Mr. and Mrs Tanaka. May I introduce to you Seaman Elroy Applegate. He was part of Captain Gregg's crew back when both men were alive."

The Asian couple exchanged surprised expressions.

"Are you telling us that he is a ghost too?"

"Yes. Mr. Applegate, would you please give our guests a demonstration?"

Elroy was squirming.

"Oh. Alright."

With a bit of effort, he dematerialized then rematerialized.

Once again the Tanakas were on their feet. They stared at Elroy Applegate.

"Does this man ghost inhabit the house too?" The Asian woman was curious.

"No. Mr. Applegate is a guest and is here at my request. I have asked him to help find Captain Gregg. He has his own house to…haunt."

Silence drifted around the room.

"Mr and Mrs. Tanaka, is there any way that Mr. Applegate would be able to free Captain Gregg?"

Gazing at the squirming jittery seaman, the couple responded.

"No. There are many people working on this project. It would be more likely that he, himself, would be captured too."

Carolyn sighed and tried to imagine her already frustrated husband having to share a room with Elroy. It would make things worse. Much worse.

"I wouldn't know what to do anyway, Mrs. Muir. I'm just one ghost. It sounds like it would take an army to free him." He sounded dejected.

"Yes. It would take an army to free Captain Gregg-San. A ghost army could do it. Maybe even a Samurai ghost army." Mrs. Tanaka was getting an idea.

Her husband smiled at her. He understood where she was going with this.

"I don't suppose that you have a Samurai ghost army handy, do you?" Carolyn dared not get her hopes up.

"We do not know of any Samurai ghosts in the U.S., but there are many in Japan."

Mrs. Muir quickly turned to Elroy Applegate.

"How fast can you get to Japan, Elroy?" Her words came across more like a command instead of a question and the abruptness made him jump.

"With all due respect to Applegate-San, I do not believe that the Samurai ghosts would listen to him. They were strong, courageous, and honorable warriors. Your Mr. Applegate does not seem to possess those qualities."

Mr. Tanaka agreed with his wife's assessment.

The wheels in Carolyn's head were turning.

"What if another ghost went with Mr. Applegate? Would that help?"

"Maybe. That depends on the character of the ghost."

Mr. Tanaka's answer sounded like a challenge and Carolyn picked up the gauntlet.

She sighed before speaking.

"I have not actually met this ghost, personally. Daniel has. She helped him rescue me from a…hospital." Asylum just sounded too crazy to use.

"Daniel said that she is about twelve years old and had a hard life at the hospital before passing. She sounded kind, brave, and helpful."

Mr. Tanaka was cautiously optimistic.

"The Samurai were in the service of the Emperor, but they were also fierce defenders of their families, so they might listen."

"The girl also has two voices. I don't know why." Carolyn added with a softer tone.

Elroy let out a small yelp.

Silence took the room again.

Carolyn decided to take the floor.

"Let's get a plan started. Elroy Applegate. Do you know where Bellevue Hospital is located?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Good! You go there and see if you can find this girl that helped Daniel. I don't know her name, but she does have two voices so locating her shouldn't be too hard. See if she will come here to Gull Cottage."

Elroy yelped, again.

"Elroy! Do it! Be a man/ghost! Make the Captain proud!"

The ghost seaman saluted her.

"Aye…Aye, Mrs. Muir." And he vanished.

The Tanaka couple excused themselves to the porch for a few minutes to talk and afterwords came back in.

"Mrs. Muir. My wife and I have done some talking. While we cannot release your husband, we can try something else. You will need to pack an overnight bag." They bowed.

Carolyn brought her fingertips to her lips and smiled.

"Thank you." She bowed to the couple and a tear slid down her cheek.

—-

Captain Gregg had been pacing a rut into the floor. It was Saturday and there were only a few people present at the hanger bay. He wondered if the Asian couple had visited Carolyn. He could sense her emotions going up and down. A multitude of scenarios plagued his mind.

—-

As Mr. Tanaka drove, his wife was going over the plan with Carolyn. For the first time in the last few weeks, she felt hopeful.

—

Saturday evening arrived and Carolyn was able to take a much needed nap at the couples apartment then joined them for supper. The food that they prepared was a common Japanese meal. Tempura, rice, Miso soup and fresh hot tea. She found it to be delicious along with the company. They unknowingly gave her an idea for an article that she would pursue later. Interviewing descendants of Japanese Americans that were held in the internment camps during WW 2 and how it effected their lives now. She tucked the thought away and focused on the evenings upcoming events. Her heart was beating faster in anticipation.

Back in the car, the three of them drove to the gates of the military base. Carolyn changed and was wearing the drab olive green clothes of military personnel. Combat boots and a large olive jacket with many pockets completed the outfit. Her hair was tucked underneath an olive green cap that sat low, covering her eyes. She sat in the back seat.

"Good Evening, Corporal." Mr. Tanaka smiled.

They young man recognized the Asian couple.

"Evening, Mr. Tanaka. I must say that I didn't expect to see you and the Mrs. here, tonight."

"We have a visitor with us. She is an expert on ghosts and we wanted her opinions before she leaves for Fort Bragg on Sunday. This project needs all of the help that we can find."

Carolyn was desperately trying to stifle her snickering.

"Here are our IDs and the visitor's pass. We will be escorting her, of course."

"Of course. Just stay with her at all times, sir." The Corporal handed back the ID's and pass.

"Thank you, Corporal. Good night."

The three drove on, heading to the hanger bay where Captain Gregg was being held.

—

Thank you to all for your support and encouragement! Thank you for continuing to read the story!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Daniel Gregg was still pacing the width of his chamber. Carolyn had not reached out to him as of yet. He had attempted to reach her, but it was as if he had hit a wall. She did not respond.

_"Blast! She must be angry with me. Female! Eternally female!"_ He grumbled.

Daniel hadn't noticed the Tanakas—plus 1—that approached the container. Carolyn stood behind them, hiding.

They smiled at the seaman.

"What are the two of you doing here on a Saturday night?"

The couple just kept smiling. Then they parted and allowed Carolyn to step up. Her head was still down.

Daniel cautiously approached.

Carolyn removed the cap and her shoulder-length blonde hair spilled down. She looked up at him, mouthing his name and smiling. There were tears.

Daniel was overcome with emotion that he rarely allowed anyone to see. Falling to his knees, he mouthed her name and tried in vain to reach through the barrier. Daniel lost a few tears that had managed to escape his eyes. Carolyn opened the jacket to show him her baby bump. More tears escaped both of their eyes. He continued to grope the barrier that kept them apart as if a hidden door would magically appear. Daniel shook his head and placed his open palms against the clear barrier. She brought her hands up to his. They put their foreheads together against the clear wall and poured their hearts into each other.

The Tanaka couple stood back. Tears in their own eyes. Mr. Tanaka reached for his wife's hand to hold.

Without warning, alarms began to sound and red lights were flashing. The Asian couple grabbed Mrs. Muir from behind and pulled her away in the opposite direction. Daniel could only watch. For him, it seemed to be happening in slow motion as they made their way to the back. Military personnel and guards invaded the building like ants to a picnic.

_'I must create a distraction so Carolyn can get away!' _

Captain Gregg brought his ghostly strength to a head. Fury fueled the deliverance and the mighty storm arose. This particular storm made it past his container and spread into the hanger. Hail, wind, and lightning assaulted both men and equipment. Carolyn was safely out along with the Tanakas. They drove away as more personnel flooded into the hanger bay.

—

"I'll never be able to thank the two of you enough." Carolyn shook her head and wiped a few stray tears.

"It is our honor, Mrs. Muir-San."

The trio headed back to the apartment for some sleep.

Carolyn went to bed holding onto the memory of being able to see Daniel.

"I should research what Samurai district would be best for finding the warrior ghosts." Mr. Tanaka was looking at a vast amount of books on Japanese history they had accumulated.

"I never imagined that a spirit could have a family in the afterlife," his wife commented.

"Something tells me that these are special circumstances and maybe not the normal. This might be what we are looking for," he said, showing his wife a page from a book.

—-

The commanding General stormed into the hanger bay, which was in shambles.

"What on earth happened here?!"

All fingers pointed to the ghost of Captain Gregg, who straightened his lapels and walked to the back of chamber.

"Get this mess cleaned up and call in the repair crews. Move it, people!"

—

In a cafe on the other side of town, Paul Wilkie was nursing his third cup of coffee. He had originally thought that attending one of Madam Tibaldi's seminars and speaking with her was the luckiest day of his life. Now he was simply frustrated and wondered if he had made a mistake…

—

It was kind of Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka to offer driving Carolyn back to Schooner Bay, but she had declined and was now onboard the train. Mr. Peavy had agreed to pick her up at the station. He was going above and beyond duty for her and her family.

It became obvious that after the previous evening, security would tighten and make it too difficult to risk seeing Daniel again. She was very grateful to the young Asian couple for all that they had done for them.

Carolyn sent Daniel a brief but intense flurry of her love, devotion, and longing for him. She would reach back out to him later in the evening.

—-

Captain Gregg stood silently in the chamber and shut his eyes. The feeling was like a small but strong breeze that carried fragrant flower pedals in flight. They rushed into his senses and he lingered in the intoxicating swell of….Carolyn.

To say that seeing her last night was 'pleasant' could be called the understatement of his afterlife. How the young couple had managed to bring Carolyn to him was unimaginable. He felt in their debt and had no idea how he could repay them. He also felt that they should not attempt such a feat again. If she had been caught and it was discovered that the child she was carrying was his…they would never be safe. Daniel shuddered at the thought of scientists poking, prodding, and testing his wife and child. It would be a dreadful life of captivity or living on the run.

—

It had been left up to Elroy Applegate to find the young lady at Bellevue Mental Health Hospital. Invisibly, Elroy walked the halls.

_'This place is so creepy. Even for a ghost, it's creepy,' _he thought.

Other spirits were going about their business—if you could call it business. They made his little cottage haunting more attractive by the minute.

The compound was large, so the task seemed challenging.

_'Maybe there's a kid's ward,' _he wondered.

Just as Elroy was going to try a different floor, a voice came to him from behind.

"You look lost. Are you looking for something?" Two voices were heard.

Elroy turned around and saw a girl. She looked very unkept.

"Yeah…uh, I'm might be looking for you. Say something." He watched her.

"What? What do you mean? Do I know you?" The two voices were back.

Elroy yelped a little.

"Okay. It's you. Yeah. It's you alright. Uh. Do you remember a ghost who was here a while back? Captain Gregg? Tall. Seaman. Kinda handsome?"

"Was he looking for the Carolyn lady?"

"Yeah! That's him."

"I remember. What about him?" The girl ghost tilted her head to one side.

"Well…he needs our help. Your help. My help." Elroy looked uncomfortable.

"I don't understand."

"Look. What's your name?" Elroy naturally put his hands on his hips, just like Captain Gregg.

"Lillian or Lilly for short."

"Lilly. Can you just come with me to Captain Gregg's house? Carolyn is there, waiting for us. I'll try to explain on the way."

"I guess so. If Captain Gregg needs our help, we should really help him then." The girl tried to straighten out her hair and dress.

"Good. Let's go kid."

The two ghosts were on their way to Gull Cottage.

—

Mr. Peavy had picked Carolyn up at the train station and they were also headed back to Gull Cottage. Ed had the radio on while he drove.

Words she had heard before were coming through a single speaker. They brought a fountain of tears to her eyes.

Carolyn's breath caught as the words permeated her being.

_'Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me.'_

'_Oh Daniel._' She shut her eyes.

_'I'll be coming home. Wait for me.'_

"Blasted hormones!" Carolyn sobbed.

The words continued to replay in her mind.

Poor befuddled Mr. Peavy. He wasn't at all sure if or what he should do.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Muir?" He was pensive.

"No, but, thank you, Mr. Peavy." Carolyn fumbled with her tissues.

—

In his container, Daniel wiped a tear from his cheek and closed his eyes.

_'I need your love. I..I need your love.'_

Another tear slid down.

_'God-speed your love to me.'_

_—_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Martha had taken a minute to sit down and put her feet up. She was not expecting, but her feet still hurt. Gull Cottage had been very busy lately and her skills were often in demand. Ed Peavy should be arriving soon with Mrs. Muir and a good meal was in order for both.

Martha was so grateful for the tall man in her life. Everything at Gull Cottage had been in an upheaval and Ed stepped in to help with no hesitation. Ed Peavy was a good man and if he proposed to her, she would step in with no hesitation either.

—

"Martha? Kids? I'm home!" Carolyn was glad to kick off her shoes.

Candy and Jonathan came running into the parlor.

"Mom! Mom! Did you see the Captain? How is he? Where is he at? When is he coming home?" They were excited to hear any news of their Captain Dad.

"Yes. I saw the Captain. He seems to be alright—_for someone being held prisoner," _she thought the last part to herself. "He's a few hours away. And we don't know exactly when he is coming home. As soon as possible, I hope."

Martha was back up and looking for Mr. Peavy.

"Ed! How about I ask Mrs. Muir to have you stay for supper?"

"She already did, Martha and yes, I accepted. Thank you."

Staying over for meals gave Mr. Peavy more time to watch over the family and have a good 'Martha-cooked' meal.

Elroy and Lilly popped into the kitchen, catching Ed and Martha in a lip-lock moment. The two jumped when the ghosts appeared.

"Heavens! I just can't get used to that!" Martha said.

Ed and Martha had been spooked.

Carolyn walked into the kitchen when Elroy was introducing Lilly. They exchanged polite greetings. Both Martha and Carolyn wanted to grab the poor girl and give her a bath, clean dress, and hot food.

"Lilly, can I speak to you on the porch for a minute?" The two went out the front door.

"Thank you for helping my husband, Captain Gregg, find me at the hospital. We both appreciate it very much. And thank you for coming here, today, Lilly."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Carolyn. I like being able to help others."

She really seemed like a sweet ghost girl. Carolyn wondered if there were any way that she could help the young lady.

"Has Mr. Applegate explained that Captain Gregg could use your help once again?"

"Yes. I think so. It is hard to understand how a spirit could be captured, but I want to help him. He's been nice to me. Not everyone is."

"No? People have not been nice to you have they, Lilly." The motherly side of Carolyn was coming out.

"No, they haven't. Other ghosts have not been nice at times, either. I think it's because of my sister's voice." Lilly looked away.

"Your sister's voice? I-I don't understand."

"Yes. See. My sister. She's right here." The girl pointed to her side.

"You have a sister, here? At your side?" Carolyn also pointed to the girl's side.

"No. She's inside. Not outside." The ghost girl lifted her dress and showed Carolyn a sizable mass protruding from her side. The mass had a stub leg and foot.

"This is my twin sister. We didn't grow right in our mother's tummy, and she is in here, inside of me. I think that we must be scary to people."

_'A siamese twin of some kind? Wait. A parasitic twin. A twin that lives off of the other twin!' _

Carolyn was recalling something that she had read. It was rare. The poor girl. No wonder she was in that awful place!

"I'm not scared of you and your twin sister. I think that you are a very sweet girl." She wanted to hug the ghost girl.

Lilly smiled at her.

"Let's go back inside and see how we can figure out a way to help Captain Gregg."

Ghosts and people met in the kitchen. Jonathan and Candy reluctantly went upstairs to finish homework. Tomorrow was a school day.

"Dinner will be ready, shortly, Mrs Muir." Martha was setting a timer.

"Thanks, Martha. I need to call the Tanakas after we eat. They are mapping out the locations of the Samurai districts in Japan where Elroy and Lily can try to locate some Warriors to help us."

Carolyn was tired and just wanted to go to the master cabin. There she could lose herself in the flow of Daniel's heart.

—-

Captain Gregg was by himself, for the most part. It was Sunday and only a few people were in the hanger bay attending to equipment. He dearly wanted to be home with his family doing things that they normally would do. Walk the beach. Have a picnic. Fly a kite. Play ball with the children. Even having Claymore over for a meal would be more appealing than being…a prisoner. A test subject. Lab rat. Mildly pinching the bridge of his nose. It was time to change course and redirect his thoughts.

Honeymoon. They had not taken a proper honeymoon as of yet. His desire was to give her a honeymoon to remember. Tropical islands in the Caribbean. Powder soft sandy beaches dotted with shells and reefs that gave safe haven to their colorful fish. Warm sunny days and champagne evenings. A bit of rum too. They might even be able to rent a sail boat, going from island to island. So many islands that were rich with history! He wanted to tell her about each and every one along with any role he played in it! Captain Gregg had also recalled a few shipwrecks in the area. An idea struck him! They could do it! As soon as he could get out of this…dungeon of sorts, he would talk to Carolyn and they could go! The sooner, the better, before she could become uncomfortably larger. Daniel held onto the dream honeymoon and it became his anchor to endure the current circumstances.

—

Mrs. Muir had called the Tanakas. They did their homework and had some places lined up for Elroy and Lilly to visit for ghost recruiting.

"We feel like a good place to start would be Hagi Castle Ruins on the north coast of Yamaguchi. There are Samurai districts in Hagi Castle Town. We also have other Samurai districts mapped out for them."

"It sounds like your apartment is the first stop. I'll instruct them to go there."

"Yes. We can show them, personally, and they can take the map with them."

"That sounds like a plan, Mr Tanaka. Thank you again for all of your help!"

"We are honored to help, Mrs. Muir.-San"

Carolyn gave Elroy and Lilly instructions to go to the Tanakas' apartment, first. She didn't know if they would need it, but she copied down the address to give them. They would leave in the morning.

"Please do exactly what Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka say, you two."

Lilly smiled and nodded. For her, it was an adventure!

Elroy needed more convincing. He was still nervous.

After putting Candy and Jonathan to bed, Carolyn brushed her teeth and retired to the master cabin.

There she lit the wedding candles and sat on the bed to focus. Once she opened the door of the pathway, Daniel's emotions were right there, waiting. His love, devotion, strength and longing cradled her. He felt her love and longing for him. Daniel also felt that she was overwhelmed and weary. He sighed. With his powerful emotions holding her, they eased her back on the bed to lay down. Speaking softly, He attempted to push his emotions stronger along the connection and bring about a physical manifestation on her side. A very faint outline of himself appeared and lightly caressed her brow.

"Sleep deep, my love and dream of us."

His outline faded away and Carolyn fell asleep. She began to dream.

—-

The hanger bay was mostly dark and only two people were at their desks. Each evening, after spending time in his wife's heart, Daniel would simply slide down the wall and rest his head on his knees. Not for sleep but for pause. A long pause before morning arrived and the bustle in the hanger would resume.

—


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Morning arrived as usual, but Carolyn was feeling a bit more refreshed. She had not remembered much from the night before and wondered if she had accidentally fallen asleep on Daniel while they were empathically joined. Her cheeks warmed and blushed at the thought. It would be like falling asleep on your date!

Putting on her robe, Carolyn went downstairs. She wanted coffee, but would have to settle for tea. She had to cut the caffeine while pregnant.

Elroy and Lilly were ready to embark on their journey, though Elroy still looked nervous and uncertain.

Carolyn decided it was best to go over everything with them again. Having done so, she sent them on their way.

Lilly grabbed Elroy's hand and went to take off.

"Come on, Elroy! Don't be pokey!" She laughed.

"Yeah? Well, don't be pushy. You're just like my kid sister!" he retorted.

The two ghosts were off and on their way to the Tanaka apartment.

—

When Elroy and Lilly arrived, they were standing outside the apartment door.

"Do we just walk through?" Lilly asked.

"Ehh…Probably not. Let me try something." Poking only his face through the door, Elroy spoke, "Hello? Hello? Anybody home?"

The Tanaka couple were eating breakfast and dropped their chopsticks that held cooked rice with egg. The front door had grown a face.

"Applegate-San?" Mr. Tanaka stood up and went to the door.

"Come in. Can anyone see you?" He inquired.

"Not unless we want them to." Elroy walked through and Lilly followed close behind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka. This is Lilly…" He did not know her last name.

"You can just call me Lilly." She bowed to the couple.

"Lilly-San. We are pleased to meet you." They bowed in return.

The Tanakas quickly finished their breakfast and got down to task, bringing out a map of Japan.

"Here. This is where we suggest you start. Hagi Castle Town." He pointed to a spot on the map.

"What exactly do we say when we see another ghost?" A bewildered Elroy asked.

"You say that you are looking for Samurai Warrior Spirits. Here. Show them this." He held out his hand where a necklace lay.

"This is my family crest. It is well known in Japan. Tell them that the Tanaka family sends you. Someone will listen."

Elroy carefully held up the item and examined at it.

"Please keep it safe. It has been in my family for generations."

"I…I will." Elroy placed it in a drawstring bag.

"We have also marked other historic Samurai districts on the the map. Do what I instruct and you should be able to find help."

"Thank you." Elroy bowed and so did Lilly.

The bow was returned and again the ghost recruiters were off.

—

It was a relief that in the spirit world there were no language barriers. It seemed to be distinct to the earthly realm.

—-

When the pair arrived in Hagi Castle Town, it was well into the night. Still a good time to look for ghosts. They flew around the town Samurai distract, first, checking streets and alleys.

"Are you scared of other ghosts, Elroy?" Lilly looked at him.

"Well. Not as much as humans. I'm getting better, though." He was quick to clarify.

"I agree. Humans can be scary." She remarked.

Elroy Applegate stopped in mid-flight. "So you think so, too?"

She joined him. "Yeah. They can be scary whether they're dead or alive. But I'm getting better, too."

They resumed flight and continued to search.

"Do you see anything, yet?" Lilly was looking around some old buildings.

"Nothing that looks like a warrior. Just some elderly spirits here and there," he responded.

"Maybe we should head over to the Castle ruins." Lilly pointed toward the sea.

"Yeah. Let's take a look." Elroy agreed. They flew in the direction of where the old castle once stood.

Unbeknownst to the ghostly pair, they were being watch and pursued.

—-

"Do I really remind you of your sister?" Lilly asked out of the blue.

It made Elroy stop in mid-flight again.

"Yeah, kinda. She was about your age when I left to go to sea."

"C'mon! Keep going. What was she like?" Lilly continued.

"She was annoying like you. She was energetic like you. Sh-she didn't want me to leave home." His voice was heavy with regret.

"I'm sorry. You must have been close." She sounded sad.

"I don't know. Maybe. I was her big brother, that's all." Elroy tried to sound tough.

"You must miss her."

"Don't want to talk about it right now. We're here," he said flatly.

"Not much castle left." Lilly looked around again.

"No. There sure isn't." He agreed.

There was a rustling sound. Then sounds of horses trotting. The two ghosts looked around. Elroy started to tremble but steadied himself. Soldier warriors came into sight, line by line until the pair were surrounded. Some on horses. Some on foot. All donned the traditional armor of the Samurai. No one moved or made a sound. It was a long and tense moment. By reflex, Elroy stood in front of Lilly. It was something that Captain Gregg had told his men.

'_If there is both a lady present and danger, you must take your place to stand between the two.'_

Everything was still.

—-

It was going on week four since Daniel had been captured and placed in the containment field. Carolyn's hormonal moodiness was in full swing and it was impacting Captain Gregg. He was finding it increasingly difficult to remain optimistic but refused to give up. Focusing on the connection that streamed to Carolyn, he hung on. She was sensing the moodiness and pessimism that clung to his emotions. Through her own stubbornness, she sent him strength and hope, still fighting her own moods.

The Tanakas walked into the hanger as they usually did and began their work. They were scientists and not soldiers. Casually, Mrs. Tanaka made her way over to Captain Gregg's chamber. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see the ghost was getting depressed. She took her chalk board and scribbled a message to him.

"We have a plan. Please be patient a little bit longer."

She then erased it before anyone else could see. The commanding General walked over to her.

"What are you doing, Mrs. Tanaka?", he asked.

"Good morning, General. I am concerned for the test subject." She hated calling him that.

"Why? He's a ghost. He's dead."

"Sir. He is very unhappy here. I would even say depressed." Mrs. Tanaka meant it.

"That's absurd! He's a ghost. Besides, I have someone here that I want you to meet. He can help answer any questions that you have about ghosts."

A very reluctant Paul Wilkie stood in the shadows.

"Mr. Wilkie! Come over here, man!" The General had a booming voice.

Slowly and clumsily Paul Wilkie walked in their direction. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

It was at that moment a very angry Captain Gregg locked eyes on him.

—-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Captain Gregg clenched his fists. Wilkie's hands trembled. The Captain's face turned three shades of red. Wilkie's face grew more pale. Captain Gregg literally launched himself at the barrier, producing a frightful slam. The General and Mrs. Tanaka jumped. Wilkie launched himself out the nearest exit.

Eyes turning to flame, thunder started to roll above the chamber. The lightning began to flash. Personnel leapt out of their chairs. Mrs. Tanaka started beating against barrier to get the Captain's attention. It broke his concentration and he glanced down at her. She motioned with her hands to calm down, calm down! He scowled and stomped to the back of the chamber and began a verbal tirade that only he could hear. The thunder and lightning held off.

"What the devil was that about?!" The General addressed Mrs. Tanaka.

"I do not know, Sir."

"Please see what you can figure out. We'll find Wilkie."

—-

The intensity of Daniel's anger caused Carolyn to drop her bag of groceries. She was entering the house and Martha immediately came to her aid.

"What happened, Mrs. Muir? Are you alright?" Martha was concerned.

"I..I'm fine, Martha. Something has made Daniel absolutely furious, though. I need to find out what it is."

"Mrs. Muir. You need to sit down first and drink some hot tea. You're shaking!"

"Alright. I..I guess that's a good idea. Thank you, Martha." Carolyn took a deep breath.

—-

Mrs. Tanaka ran to find a private phone and called the Muir household. She kept the number in her purse, just in case..

—

The phone rang at Gull Cottage.

"I'll get it, Mrs. Muir. You just stay seated." Martha reached for the phone.

"Hello? ? Mrs. Tanaka! What in heaven's name is going on over there?! What has got the Captain so angry?! Mrs. Muir is upset and trembling!"

Mrs. Tanaka hesitated._ 'How did she know that he was angry before I said anything?'_

Carolyn was out of her chair and reaching for the phone, catching Martha off guard.

"Mrs. Tanaka. What is going on over there? Why is the Captain so angry!?" She started losing tears.

"I do not know, Mrs. Muir. I was hoping that you could help me find out. The General was introducing me to a man. His name was Paul Wikie? Winkie?"

"Wilkie?! Now Carolyn was angry. "That man has caused Daniel and I nothing but trouble!" More tears fell. '_Blasted hormones_!'

Martha wrestled the phone away from Carolyn. "You can call her later, Mrs. Muir!"

"Mrs. Tanaka. Can Mrs. Muir call you, tonight? I want to get her calmed down."

"Yes. Of course."

They hung up together.

Mrs. Tanaka marched back into the hanger and straight to Captain Gregg's chamber. She grabbed her chalk board and wrote like a house on fire.

Captain Gregg was still on a tirade, but not as loudly.

She took the chalk board and slammed it up against the barrier for him to read. It caught his attention. He looked over. Her Asian brown eyes were narrowed and her brow furrowed. He knew she meant business!

"Stop it! You are making her upset! She is crying and trembling!"

Like a light being turned on, Daniel instantly realized what had happened and he stumbled backward a few steps.

_'How could I have been so careless? My wife and child,' _he chided himself, shaking his head.

He let his temper loose like a madman. That day he vowed to never allow it to happen, again. No. Not like this, Paul Wilkie or not. He could never let his temper rule over him, again. He recalled a saying: 'Anger slays it's owner.'

Turning away, Daniel Gregg faced the back of the chamber and tried to focus on the empathic channel with his wife. He sent her calm and soothing emotions.

Mr. Tanaka had watched everything and decided to take note on how fiery his wife could become if provoked. He secretly admired her.

—-

Paul Wilkie had left the military base in a rush and was now downing shots at a bar.

'_How did this get so out of hand!?' _He still couldn't believe it.

It was some months back when he attended a paranormal seminar with Madam Tibaldi as the guest speaker. The self-proclaimed medium was talking about her various experiences around the world.

It was when she began to speak about a certain, unnamed, sea captain ghost up in Maine that Wilkie paid close attention. Tibaldi did not mention any names involved, but he was sure it was about Captain Gregg. He asked if Madam Tibaldi would speak with him after the seminar was finished.

They met at the hotel bar and restaurant to trade stories. Both of them ordered drinks and had a sandwich with chips.

"Tell me, Madam Tibaldi, the ghost captain up in Maine wouldn't be a Captain Daniel Gregg in Schooner Bay, would it?" He took a bite from the sandwich but was fishing for answers.

She paused before addressing the question.

"What makes you think that, Mr. Wilkie?" Looking him in the eye.

"Well Madam Tibaldi. I have had a bit of experience with Captain Gregg and the Muir family too. Nice family. Nice children. You mentioned that he had left the residence, but felt that he would return? Mrs. Muir seemed fond of him, didn't she?"

Madam Tibaldi recognized a fishing line when she saw one.

"I have had many paranormal experiences, Mr. Wilkie. I cannot recall the many details of them all. I'll tell you what. I know a General in the military that is very interested in ghosts and such. I can put you in touch with him and maybe the two of you can exchange stories."

"Oh! Well! That would be wonderful! Thank you, Madam Tibaldi."

She jotted down some information on a piece of paper.

"His name is General Duffy, and you can call him at this number. I'm sure that you two will get along famously."

She handed Wilkie the paper, downed her drink and excused herself, leaving half of the sandwich behind.

"Th-thank you, again, Madam Tibaldi."

"Impossible!" she whispered to herself while leaving.

—

That was how it started. After meeting and speaking with the general, they had indeed exchanged stories but also ideas. The ghost of Gull Cottage along with Mrs. Muir were apart of the conversation. The General had taken it upon himself to arrange for Mrs. Muir to be 'evaluated' by Bellevue. If the ghost would come to her aid, it would give validation to Wilkie's surmising. Paul Wilkie had no idea that the General would do such a thing and confronted him. But the General dismissed it as 'Government Business' doing what was needed. To make matters worse, the General was involved with a secret anti-paranormal society.

Paul Wilkie was in way over his head. He wanted out before he drowned.

—

Three Samurai on horseback approached Elroy and Lilly. Elroy was still standing in front of the girl ghost.

"Stop shaking, Elroy. It's going to be fine," Lilly whispered to him.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" he whispered back.

As the horsemen came closer, the two outer men stayed back a bit while the center one came up to Elroy.

"What is your business here?" His face showed no emotion at all.

Elroy bowed first before speaking.

"W-we have come seeking the help of the m-mighty Samurai warriors." Elroy did his best to stand up straight, shoulders back.

"Why should the Samurai give you help?" The horseman still showed no emotion.

"The T-Tanaka family sends me." He removed the family crest necklace from the pouch.

The man on horseback took the necklace from Elroy and examined it, then gave it back to semi-jittery ghost.

"Speak further. State your purpose for wanting the help of the Samurai."

"A-an honorable spirit is being held c-captive by mortals…."

All at once Lilly leapt over Elroy and came face to face with the warrior.

"Because Captain Gregg needs your help! He can't escape and it's going to take a brave army to free him!" The ghost girl was shouting and stood her ground.

There was murmuring among the ghost army.

Elroy was speechless and his mouth hung open.

The horseback warrior simply looked at the girl. Both were unflinching.

Another warrior rode up to the first and whispered something.

"This Captain Gregg that you speak of. He is from the Americas? A sea captain?" The first horseman was addressing Elroy.

"Y-yes, sir. Captain Daniel Gregg. His spirit is being held captive by m-mortals."

Several more warriors rode up and all were having a conversation.

"We know this Captain Gregg-San. Tell us more."

Elroy did his best to explain the situation and how the Tanakas fit into it. Some minor stuttering occurred.

More conversation between the Samurai were taking place. The conversation ended and the lone rider approached Elroy and Lilly.

"Go back to your country and wait."

"Wait?! You can't do that!" Lilly was objecting, but Elroy covered her mouth with his hand.

He bowed to the warrior who gave him a half bow in return and slightly smiled at the struggling girl still trying to speak.

Elroy picked the girl up and disappeared.

The ghost army vanished.

—

Elroy and Lilly reappeared at the Tanaka apartment.

"I don't know if it did any good." Elroy seemed exhausted and gave them back the necklace.

Lilly was still mad at Elroy and not speaking to him.

"If the warrior told you to wait, Applegate-San, then that is what we should do." Mr. Tanaka was calm.

"Let's go, kid. You can stay at my house tonight, and we'll speak with Mrs. Muir in the morning."

"I'm still not talking to you." Lilly crossed her arms.

Elroy threw his hands in air and both ghost disappeared once more.

Two Samurai warriors materialized in the Tanaka apartment. They exchanged bows with the couple, who were not surprised by their arrival. A conversation took place.

—

Carolyn Muir had spoke with Mrs. Tanaka earlier in the evening. She gave the Asian woman as much information as she could on Paul Wilkie, who was nowhere to be found.

Like her previous evenings, Carolyn prepared to make contact with her husband through their established connection. Tonight was different, however. She lit the candles, sat on the bed and focused. The pathway was opened and a rush of wind blew through unexpectedly. Her eyes opened and she took in the sight before her. There stood the very faint image of her husband. He opened his arms to her and she stepped inside. What new experience was this going to be? She smiled and started to sob.

—-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Daniel's emotions had formed a faint image of himself that stood before Carolyn. She stepped inside his open arms. The cocoon of his emotions formed around her but in a stronger way, seeming to eradicate the miles that kept them apart. Laying his head on hers, his very thoughts were flowing into her mind. Sensing and absorbing one another's emotions brought them closer together. Now, blending in this new experience, they were becoming one in thought. Unspoken words could be felt and heard.

_'He must be expending a huge amount of spiritual energy to do this.'_

She was right. Daniel was sitting at the back of the chamber concentrating deeply to funnel his energies through the pathway, producing the manifestation. After a time, he had to pull back from exhaustion. Departing from each other was bittersweet, but Carolyn understood and she felt comforted in a new way.

Captain Gregg collected himself and noticed something. Wiping his brow, he glanced down.

_'Am I sweating? How can this be?'_

_—_

It was the following morning at Elroy's cottage.

"Mrs. Muir is probably up by now, so I'll go over and talk to her. You can go back to Bellevue if you want, kid." Elroy pulled his sock back up.

"No. I'm going with you." Lilly crossed her arms again.

"That's up to you." Then he vanished.

"Hey! Wait up!" She stomped her foot and vanished too.

—-

Everyone was up and starting their day at Gull Cottage. The children left for school, barely catching their bus.

The pair of ghosts arrived and Elroy peeked his face through the door as he had done at the Tanakas apartment.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Poor Martha seemed to always be at the wrong place when it came to ghosts arriving.

"Aaaahhhh!" She had been vacuuming the foyer.

"Much more of this and I'm going to need nerve pills!" Martha had to sit down in a chair.

Carolyn came downstairs to see what why Martha screamed.

"A ghost. Of course. Come in, Elroy! Did you find the Samurai?"

He came in with Lilly trailing behind.

"Yeah. We found the ghost army alright." He was clearly holding back.

"Elroy! What did they say? Are they going to help Captain Gregg?" Carolyn pushed for an answer, hoping it was 'yes'.

"I-I don't know, Mrs. Muir. I did exactly what the Tanakas said. B-but they said to come back here and wait." Elroy was fiddling with his sash.

"Wait!? That's what they told you?!" Carolyn was dumbfounded.

"We told them about Captain Gregg and that he was being held a prisoner." Lilly was trying to help.

Carolyn's countenance fell. She was more than disappointed.

"The Tanakas told us to do what the Samurai instructed. Th-they didn't seem worried." Elroy was trying to be optimistic.

"Th-thank you, Elroy. Thank you, both." Carolyn sat down. She didn't know what to think and felt frustrated.

—

Just another morning of hustle and bustle at the hanger bay. Captain Gregg wondered if he would have to perform some kind of 'trick', today. He also wondered if he could make them regret any such request.

There came a rumbling in the distance, but it was not thunder. A few people noticed. It became louder and drew closer. More people took notice and began to look around. Captain Gregg saw that something was taking place but couldn't tell what, so he watched intently.

The rumbling stopped right at the edge of the hanger. Lines of ghost warrior Samurai became visible inside the hanger just above the equipment. Some were on horseback. Some on foot. All wearing their war armor and most with their horrifying masked helmets. The entire inside of the hanger was outlined with the ghost warriors. Their commanding General, Ito, gave a nod and the warriors let out a terrifying war yell that came from deep within their spirit bodies. Generations of Samurai warriors all crying out for vengeance at once. Any personnel in attendance that day in the hanger went scrambling for the exits, screaming and tripping over one another. All except for the Tanakas who went and stood by Daniel's chamber.

Daniel was both astounded and grateful. He bowed to the Tanakas. They returned the bow.

The Samurai General gave another nod. Two of the warriors drew their swords and swiftly rode towards the containment field. Their war yells echoed as the swords slashed through multiple heavy electrical cables that connected to Captain Gregg's chamber. Sparks flew like fireworks and the field shut down.

Captain Daniel Gregg glided through the barrier that held him captive for nearly a month. He set himself down next to the Tanakas, then bowed to the Samurai army. They bowed in return.

Two men on horseback and the General Ito rode down to Daniel and the Tanakas. More bowing took place.

"I am very honored and deeply grateful for setting me free." The Captain gave a lower bow. Bows were returned.

"You are aware of what must be done now, yes?" The warrior General was addressing the Captain.

"Yes. None of this should ever be used to trap spirits again."

The two nodded in agreement and one of the Samurai on horseback approached Daniel. He bowed and offered him a Samurai sword, then the reins to the ghost horse. It was a beautiful, well-muscled, black Percheron horse with long hair. Usually the breed was considered a work horse, but it appeared to be a good match for the tall, muscular Captain.

"You honor me once again." Another low bow and the Captain climbed onto the large ghost horse.

He reined in the horse and turned to the Tanakas.

"Please make sure that everyone is out of the building."

The couple agreed and went in search of anyone remaining.

With nods all around and another great war yell, Captain Gregg and the Samurai army converged on the equipment in the hanger bay. Horses rode, men ran, swords were slashing and war axes swung. When all was said and done, the equipment was reduced to sparking heaps of wire and metal. Captain Gregg personally destroyed his prison chamber. Rubble was all that remained. He found it most satisfying!

Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka returned. The devastation of the equipment took them by surprise, but it did not sadden them in the least.

"No one is left in the building." They were addressing Captain Gregg who just finished speaking with Samurai General Ito.

"Good. Now. Two blocks surrounding this hanger need to be evacuated. We are not quite done here, yet." He was still on the back of the mighty black horse.

"What are you going to do?"

"You will see. We do not want the humans hurt. Scared witless? Yes. Hurt. No. Please see what you can do to get them safely away."

The Asian couple left and started rushing into nearby buildings.

Another military personnel was quickly making his way over to Captain Gregg, waving a white handkerchief. The man did not look familiar to him.

"My name is General Milner. I know what happened to you, but my people had nothing to do with it. We have been pursing the perpetrators for awhile now. It's a rogue group operating outside of their authority. I think that we should talk."

"I agree, but now is not the time." He was reining in ghost horse.

"What can I do to help? It looks like you could use a hand." General Milner was sincere.

"Indeed. I need a two block radius evacuated around this hanger. A young Asian couple has started, but they could probably use some help. We want no one hurt."

"Best be off." Captain Gregg headed back to the Samurai army who had surrounded the hanger on the outside.

MP's approached General Milner and he gave the group directions to evacuate the two block radius. Many people had already left the area so things moved along quickly.

General Milner and the Tanaka couple came up to the Captain who was with the warrior General.

"The two block radius has been cleared as you've requested."

"Very good. Now get yourselves away from this area. Far away."

The three complied and made their way out of the hanger area.

"Does everyone understand what to do General Ito?"

"Hai, Captain Gregg-San."

"Let us proceed, then."

—


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Samurai General Ito gave a nod to his flagmen, who signaled the army. All of the ghosts around the hanger became transparent and descended into the earth, including the horses. Within a few moments the ground began to shake and metal started creaking. The sounds grew louder and intensified. The area under the hanger gave way, causing the entire building to sink deep into the earth, leaving behind a huge gaping hole in the ground.

Horses, riders, and men emerged cheering and roaring in victory. General Ito gestured his horse to trot over to Captain Gregg. Both men were quite pleased, like little boys who had successfully dug their hole.

"It is time for my people to leave." The Samurai General motioned to his men.

"It is also past time for me to leave this place and return to my family. I am honored to have the help of such a great people." He bowed to the general who bowed in return.

Captain Gregg started to dismount the horse.

General Ito brought his hand up into a 'stop' position."No! Keep the horse! We have many."

Daniel bowed once more and pulled the reins taunt off to one side indicating for the horse to turn around.

"Captain Gregg-San! You still owe me box of Cuban cigars from poker game!"

"I do? That must have been over a hundred years ago, General Ito. Hmm.. I will see to it, General. You shall have those cigars."

"Hai."

Both men smiled and parted ways.

Captain Gregg was more than ready to go home. He gave the horse a gentle kick to the sides with his heels.

"Hyah!"

The horse was took off and both vanished.

—-

Daniel and horse materialized about a quarter of a mile down the road from Gull Cottage.

"It has been a long time since I have seen this view from atop a horse." He patted the beautiful large black horse's neck. A single white star adorned the forehead.

"Let's go, boy." He trotted the animal towards his house.

"We're home." The horse responded with a 'whinny'.

"I thought that I heard a horse." Within the house, Martha wasn't sure what she had heard.

Carolyn looked out of the window.

"Martha!"

Carolyn grabbed her coat and ran out of the door. There he was. Her beloved husband. She brought her fingertips to her lips, then began to weep.

"Blasted hormones!" The coat was almost on.

Daniel laughed as she approached him then dismounted his horse.

They held a long embrace and a succulent kiss.

Martha, who was standing in the doorway, decided to give them some privacy and went back inside.

"Would you like to go for a ride, my love?" He motioned to the horse.

"Is it safe, Daniel?" She gestured to her belly.

"I will have him walk."

He helped her up into the saddle and then slid up behind her. With one hand he held the reins. The other arm he wrapped gently around her waist, holding her secure, if not pulling her closer. She leaned back into her husband and stole a kiss.

Daniel made two clicking sounds in his mouth. "Walk on."

The muscular black horse responded and they headed down to the beach.

"Did the Samurai help you escape? How did you keep this from me? Carolyn had several questions.

"Yes, the Samurai came to the hanger. It was magnificent to behold! There must have been more than a hundred warriors!" Another question. "Yes. It was most difficult to keep my excitement from you, my dear. I wanted to surprise you."

She lightly thumped his chest in a feigned protest.

"What about the horse? Where did he come from?"

"Japan. The Samurai General gave him to me. He is a ghost horse."

"What? Is he corporeal?" Carolyn stroked his long mane.

"He is what I need him to be and I must admit to having missed riding a horse. I have never owned a Percheron, so this will be a new experience for me."

"He seems gentle. What is his name?" she asked.

"The Percheron breed is known for being even tempered. He'll need a new name, though. Possibly Goliath. His previous name was most likely Japanese."

Daniel started to nuzzle Carolyn's neck. A month away from her seemed more like a year and with her so close, ideas were flooding into his mind. He moved her hair and worked his way to her jawline then ear. She giggled in response.

"Getting an early start, my Captain?"

"It is never too early to start priming the pump, knowing that you will draw the water later." At that point, he laid his head on hers to see if he could pass some thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking, Daniel Greg! You're being naughty. The kids aren't even home from after school play practice, yet."

"So why aren't we utilizing this time correctly, my love?" He started to unbutton her blouse and placed his head back on hers. His thoughts were moving in her direction.

"We should go home, now, Daniel." Things were heating up between the two.

Instantly, they were home. Daniel wrapped the reins loosely to the porch post and helped Carolyn down. He picked her up in his arms and the front door opened on its own. Martha met them in the foyer.

"Martha, can you…" Carolyn didn't get a chance to finish.

"Uh huh. I'll go to the play practice and then take the kids to get ice cream. That should hold you teenagers over until later." Martha was already one step ahead as usual and out of the door.

'Teenagers' was an endearing term as well as an appropriate one that Martha assigned to Carolyn and Captain Gregg. They certainly behaved that way!

Daniel didn't slow down at all and was up the stairs with his wife. Carolyn was trying to light their wedding candles while he was trying to remove her clothing. His hands were busy re-familiarizing themselves with her curves and contours. The baby bump caught his notice. With a light touch, he brushed his fingers over the place where the unborn child was growing. Then, Daniel shut his eyes and placed his face sideways against the small rounded area. His arms wrapped around Carolyn in a prenatal hug. She ran her own fingers gingerly through the waves in his hair. The moment was touching.

When Carolyn removed her brassier, Daniel refocused his attention. They moved over to the bed and began making up for time lost during his captivity. Their bodies hungered for one another from the absence. Mouth onto mouth. Skin brushing skin. Touching and being touched. Moving together in harmony as one.

—-

They lay in each others arms, wonderfully content. Daniel brought his head down to Carolyn's.

_'I missed you so much, my love! I thought that I might lose my mind.'_

_'Not as much as I missed you! When they took you away…it felt like I…wanted to..' _Carolyn didn't complete the thought.

Now Daniel sat straight up.

"Carolyn! Don't you even think that!" He was angry.

"I didn't quite mean it like that, but when they took you away, Daniel….part of me was dying inside."

He laid back down and was face to face with her, stroking her cheek, then taking her hands in his.

"When I was being taken away, I heard you scream my name, over and over. It consumed me and tore me apart. I shall never forget it." A single tear ran down to his pillow.

His emotions flowed into her, freely, he made no attempt to restrain them.

"I had never felt so…helpless."

She brought him into her embrace and touched her mind to his. She could almost see the dark abyss he was captured in. What Carolyn was not able to see, she could sense through the empathic link. Her 'Super Spirit' husband had been reduced to a mere vapor. It dealt him a blow that he didn't see coming. Now, he had made himself vulnerable to her. Something he rarely did. Carolyn just wanted to cover him with herself. A human bandage to cover his wounded spirit. She would guard him fiercely from any would-be predators. For the time being, the protected became the protector.

The reunited couple continued to just hold each other in silence.

—


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Daniel and Carolyn could hear the sound of a car pulling up to the house. She sat up and started searching for her clothes, which were scattered in a few different places. The Captain willed his cloths to appear on himself. They were like teenagers whose parents had came home, unexpectedly.

_"_My dear. I'll go downstairs to welcome the children home. You may come down when you are ready."

"Thanks!" Carolyn was trying to get her pants back on.

He touched her baby bump and grabbed a quick kiss as he brushed by her, before disappearing through the bedroom door.

"Well. At least he didn't open the door." She was still partially naked.

—-

"Candy! Jonathan!" He opened his arms to the excited children and they rushed him.

"Captain Gregg!" Big hugs all around.

Martha slipped into the kitchen unnoticed to prepare supper.

"Where were you? When did you get back? Did you see Mr. Applegate? How did you get away? Who were the Japanese man and woman?"

He was assailed with their many questions, not sure where to start.

"Why don't we save the questions for later. I have something to show you." The Captain pointed outside.

"Okay. Sure." They agreed only because their curiosity was so strong.

"This was given to me by some people I know. Goliath!" He whistled sharply. The ghost horse appeared before them, still tethered to the porch post.

Several wow's ensued followed by, "Can we ride him? Can we pet him?"

"We can discuss this as a family, but he is a ghost horse."

"What's all of the fuss about? Oh, I see. The horse. We can talk about the horse later, kids." Carolyn joined them outside.

Captain Gregg removed the reins from the horse but left the halter in place.

"You can walk around the yard, boy."

His horse neighed and then vanished while heading toward the garden.

A voice came from inside of the house.

"Supper will be ready in about 30 minutes!" Martha announced.

"Jonathan. Candy. Go start on your homework." Carolyn made her own announcement.

"Awwwwwww!" was the instant reply and they made their way upstairs.

"Daniel? Is the horse going to leave manure droppings in the yard?" Carolyn was serious.

Her ghost husband raised his eyebrows and started to laugh. Shaking his head, he laughed harder.

_'It is indeed good to be home,'_ he thought.

—-

After the evening meal, all sat in the parlor listening to Captain Gregg recall his time in captivity. He toned it down quite a bit for the children and emphasized more on the Samurai ghost army and how he had known some of them.

"I believe that it was in the mid 1850s that we were looking for a port in Japan. The ship had been badly damaged during a series of storms and she was in great need of repair. I remember sailing through the Shimonoseki Straits between the islands of Honshu and Kyushu. One could tell just by looking at the ship, that we were not there to start trouble. The nation was in need of help with their metal processing and ship building skills. They were interested in acquiring Western style knowledge in these areas. We were allowed to winter over in Port on the Island of Honshu to make the needed repairs. In return, we helped improve their skills in those areas where they had lacked adequate information.

"The Japanese people were quite hospitable and tended to bow was my first contact with the Samurai. A warrior cast devoted to the service of their Emperor. They were disciplined, brave, and highly skilled in fighting their enemies. Nothing like I had ever seen. The Japanese people also held honor very high. It was at that time I had come to know General Ito. Communication was a challenge, but we managed to gain some understanding of each other and developed a mutual respect."

"Candy and Jonathan. Time to get yourselves ready for bed. It's late, kids." Carolyn had to break the news.

There was protesting, but Captain Gregg supported Carolyn and assured them that the discussion could continue on another night. His recounts, whether accurate or not, captured the listeners' interest. Something in the Captain's voice could draw you in.

They put the children to bed and Martha decided to go to her room and read some new recipe books. Daniel and Carolyn could claim the rest of the evening as their own.

Hand in hand they started to make their way upstairs. Carolyn stopped abruptly. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Daniel. I want ice cream." She was still thinking.

"Ice cream, my dear?" He sounded puzzled.

"And pickles. Yes. I want pickles, too. The little ones." Her mind was made up.

"Pickles….too?" He gave her an odd look.

"Yes. I want little pickles and ice cream." She started looking through her purse, aggressively.

_'Is she serious?_', he thought.

"Here's some money, Daniel." Carolyn shoved the bills into his hands. "I want the little pickles and ice cream. No ice milk! Ice cream. Strawberry. Please. Just 'pop' in and out to a store." She gave him her best smile and batted her eyes for him.

_'She is serious.' _He knew.

"Very well, my dear. Strawberry ice cream and little pickles it shall be. I will return shortly."

—

It was ten minutes later when Daniel returned.

"I needed to find an open store that carried both." He seemed mildly annoyed.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome."

They were in the kitchen and Carolyn retrieved a bowl from the shelf. She scooped the ice cream into a considerable heap almost overflowing the bowl. After that, she broke several pickles in half and slid them into the frozen pile with just the tips sticking out. Daniel's eyes widened as he watched the concoction being built. Carolyn stopped to ponder a thought. She headed over to the fridge and brought out some whipped topping. Adding it to the top, she was quite pleased.

"It's an afterthought." Pulling a spoon out of the drawer.

Delighted with her prize, Carolyn ran upstairs and hopped onto the bed. She started to eat. Daniel 'popped' in beside her.

"Ooooooh! This is heaven!" Carolyn sighed.

"As awful as this looks, I simply must give it a try." Daniel had a spoon in hand and stole a mouthful of the melting mess.

"Hey!" Carolyn objected and gave him the stink eye.

The melting ice cream was running down Daniel's beard.

"Perhaps this is not as bad as it appears." He went to snatch another spoonful.

Carolyn pulled the bowl away from him.

"Oh no you don't, buster! Wait a minute."

She took a spoonful and shoved it haphazardly into his mouth. More melted ice cream ran down his beard. She snickered and licked the melted mess off of his face. In turn, he took a spoonful also and tried to guide it into her mouth. Pieces of pickle fell and melted ice cream oozed over the side of the bowl onto her fingers. She giggled as he licked the mess from her chin and popped the pickles into his mouth. He saw her fingers and licked those, too.

Captain Gregg had a mischievous grin on his face. He scooped more of the ice cream on the spoon and drizzled it down her face and neck. It was cold and she squealed with delight as he licked it off. Ice cream, pickles and whipped topping ended up in unusual places that night, but they had great fun. It lead into a delectable time of intimacy and a sticky bed.

_'It's so good to have Daniel home.' _ Carolyn sighed as she lay is his embrace.

They had no idea that the impending meeting with the General from the previous day would have such am impact on their lives….forever.

Thank you for reading Book 1 in the series. Sequel to come!


End file.
